Retazos
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Retazos que conforman una gran tela:la vida.Viñetas independientes,temas varios. R/Hr,post DH.
1. Fantasía patentada

**Fantasía patentada**

Hermione revolvió furiosamente las cosas que había en su baúl. ¿Dónde estaba el tintero? Aunque si debía ser honesta, no lo necesitaba. Sólo lo había utilizado como excusa para escabullirse y no tener que soportar los espectáculos que daban Ron y Lavender en plena Sala Común. Eran repulsivos. ¿De verdad no podían buscar un lugar más privado?

_Detente ahí, Hermione._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si hacían semejantes desplantes en público, no quería ni pensar en lo que podrían hacer si estaban solos. Tratando de alejar tan desagradables pensamientos, continuó en la búsqueda frenética del tintero que no necesitaba. Repentinamente, una pequeña caja rosa chillón atrajo su atención. La tomó entre sus manos y miró la fotografía de la chica con mirada soñadora y del apuesto joven en la cubierta del barco pirata.

Era aquella fantasía patentada que Fred le había regalado por decir que se trataba de magia realmente avanzada. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tenía que usarla, después de todo había sido un regalo y no debía ser descortés. Tal vez una fantasía de treinta minutos consiguieran hacerla olvidar las escenas que acababa de ver.

Sin perder ni un minuto, Hermione cerró la puerta con su varita y luego se sentó en la cama.Con cierta inquietud, pues no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, abrió la caja. Un vapor rosado inundó la habitación por algunos minutos, casi sofocándola, pero después desapareció. Decepcionada miró a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

-¿Será que tienen fecha de caducidad?- se preguntó.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y con el corazón a mil por hora, se dio cuenta que era Ron quien abría entrado. El muchacho lucía una expresión decidida y se acercó a Hermione con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo interrogó, confundida.

-Acabo de terminar con Lavender, Hermione-

-¿Pero….

Un chillido interrumpió su pregunta. Hermione levantó el rostro y sus ojos se toparon con una Lavender bastante desmejorada, que observaba a Ron con lágrimas en el rostro y el cabello, usualmente liso y brillante, en total desorden.

-¡Por favor, Ron!- sollozó Lavender- No puedes dejarme por ella.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. ¿Acaso había sido ella la razón por la que Ron había roto con Lavender?

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que a quién amo es a Hermione?- gritó Ron.

Lavender sollozó con fuerza y abandonó la habitación. Hermione apenas si se dio cuenta, porque estaba más ocupada tratando de recuperar la respiración. Las palabras de Ron retumbaban en su cabeza. La amaba, había dicho que la amaba.

-Ron…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del joven, que la miraban lleno de amor. Cuando se inclinó para quedar frente a ella, estuvo segura de que se iba a desmayar. Pero no tuvo tiempo, porque al minuto siguiente Ron había aferrado su rostro con manos grandes y firmes, con la cara a tan escasos centímetros de la suya, que podía contar todas las pecas que tenía en la nariz.Hermione cerró los ojos y luego sólo fue consciente de los labios cálidos y suaves, de Ron sobre los suyos.

¡Ronald Weasley la estaba besando!

Fue mil veces mejor de lo que había soñado nunca. El beso de Ron sabía a chocolate y tarta de melaza; y sus labios se movían a un ritmo lento y tierno, embargándola de todo tipo de sensaciones. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sentía las piernas. Recordó que siempre había querido pasar las manos por el rojo cabello de Ron, que ejercía una extraña fascinación sobre ella. Levantó sus brazos, dispuesta a acariciar el cabello del chico y disfrutar de un tacto maravilloso.

Estiró los dedos, pero no sintió nada.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la habitación de las chicas, sin Ron a la vista. Sus ojos se toparon con la caja rosa que estaba en la cama y con un nudo en la garganta, comprendió todo.

Por treinta minutos había sido la chica más feliz del mundo. Había estado convencida de que todo era real, pero ahora se daba cuenta que uno de los momentos más maravillosos que había vivido hasta el momento, eran una completa y absurda mentira.

Frustrada, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se dispuso a enfrentar la cruel realidad. Porque no había ningún Ron que le dijera que la amaba ni que la besara con tanta vehemencia. Porque era otra chica la que recibía los besos que a ella le correspondían.

Con un suspiro salió de la habitación, pensando que tal vez le escribiría a los gemelos para que fabricaran fantasías patentadas de mayor duración.

Una fantasía de treinta minutos no era suficiente para borrar una tortura vivida por casi tres meses.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Acá estoy con más viñetas. Llevaba todo el santo día estudiando y de repente, se me metió que quería escribir para distraerme. Y me dije ¿por qué no empezar con Retazos de una vez?

Este momento perdido lo pidió Ceciss. De verdad espero que te agrade. Y al resto también,por supuesto.

Ni idea de cuántos capítulos serán. Aún quedan algunos momento que me habían pedido por

escribir y todo depende de cuántos se me ocurran.

Se despide Gilraen Vardamir.


	2. Trolls insensibles y pelirrojos entromet

**Trolls insensibles y pelirrojos entrometidos**

Hermione salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo del despacho de Slughorn. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Harry, pero mientras más rápido escapara del troll insensible que era Cormac McLaggen, mejor. Desde que habían llegado juntos a la fiesta, supo que la tarde sería un completo desastre, pero jamás había imaginado que uno tan grande. Cormac no había dejado de hablar por un minuto sobre si mismo, de sus increíbles habilidades en el quidditch y de la injusticia de no haber sido elegido guardián. Claro que había tenido tiempo de lanzarle una mirada bastante lasciva y decirle que se veía genial en su túnica de gala, pero eso a Hermione no le había resultado nada halagador. Dando la vuelta en un pasillo, se detuvo para arreglarse el cabello y alisarse un poco la ropa.

-Estúpido McLaggen- gruñó.

Lo peor había sucedido un poco antes de encontrar a Harry. Cormac la había tomado del brazo,con la excusa "de alejarse del bullicio" y la había llevado justo debajo del muérdago. Al minuto siguiente la tenía acorrolada contra la pared y con la cara a muy pocos centímetros de la de ella. Hermione había tratado de zafarse, pero Cormac fue más fuerte que y sin demasiado esfuerzo la mantuvo quieta y luego la besó.

Con una sensación de repulsión,Hermione recordó lo desagradable del beso. Para su suerte no duró demasiado, porque finalmente había logrado empujarlo hacia atrás y escabullirse. Si hubiera tenido su varita a mano,nada de eso hubiera sucedido, pero hoy de entre todos los días, tenía que haberla olvidado. Harry estaba en lo correcto: se lo tenía merecido por haber invitado a Cormac. Probablemente Smith hubiera resultado una cita más agradable.

Hermione divisó el retrato de la Señora Gorda con alivio. Se apresuró a decir la contraseña, una vez que estuvo junto al cuadro pero en ese preciso instante este se corrió y dio a paso a Ginny Weasley. No la había visto en la fiesta, por lo que supuso que no había ido. Ginny le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¿Ya terminó la fiesta de Slughorn? ¿Y por qué estás tan despeinada?- preguntó.

Hermione sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas.

-No, aún no ha terminado. Lo que pasa es que decidí irme antes.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso tu cita no fue muy placentera?-

- Si vamos dentro, te lo contaré todo.

Ginny asintió y entró de nuevo a la Sala Común. Hermione fue tras ella, pero primero se aseguró que no había parejas molestas besándose en los sillones. Tomó a Ginny del codo y la guió a uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea, donde ambas tomaron asiento.

-Antes de que te diga nada ¿podrías decirme por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?-

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Dean y yo nos peleamos, por lo que no estaba de humor.

-¿Y por qué se pelearon?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada importante, es que a veces es demasiado sofocante. Quiere que pasemos todo el tiempo juntos y se le olvida que tengo más vida aparte de él. Las chicas de quinto me invitaron a ir a Hogsmeade con ellas, pero cuando se lo dije se enojó porque quería que fuera con él.

-Lo siento, Ginny. Espero que todo se arregle.

- Espero – dijo Ginny, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto- Ahora cuéntamelo todo.

Hermione se apresuró a contarle lo desastrosa que había sido la velada, pero a la hora de llegar a la escena del beso, se inquietó.

-Sé que no fue tu intención, pero debes prometerme que por más enojada que estés, no vas a contarle a nadie lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

Ginny la miró, confusa.

-Cormac me besó-

A la pelirroja se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-No me estás hablando en serio-

Hermione asintió con pensar.

-El idiota me acorraló debajo del muérdago y yo no llevaba mi varita. Fue tan desagrable.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo advertí Hermione. Te dije que Cormac era un troll sin sentimientos y que sus intenciones no eran las mejores.

-Ya lo sé,Ginny. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- dijo Hermione.

Ginny levantó la mano y se la puso sobre el hombro.

-Siento que no la hayas pasado bien. Y de verdad te prometo no contarle a nadie Hermione, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

- Creo que subiré a dormir. Si no te veo mañana, dile a Harry que pase felices fiestas de mi parte – le pidió Hermione.

-Tendrías que ir a La Madriguera,Hermione- replicó Ginny- No tienes que hacer esto sólo para evitar al idiota de mi hermano. El resto te echará de menos y sabes que a mamá le encanta que vayas.

-Ya quedé con mis papás, Ginny- se disculpó Hermione.

Ginny se disponía a replicar, pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-No es un poco tarde para que estés despierta, Ginevra.

Hermione ni siquiera necesitó darse la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-Lo mismo digo, Ron- espetó Ginny- ¿O acaso andabas perdido en algún aula vacía con tu noviecita?

-No te importa- respondió él.

Hermione se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron por un minuto con los de Ron. La mirada del joven era una mezcla de ira y dolor, pero Hermione estaba segura de que el último sentimiento era el que predominaba más. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tuvo la certeza de que Ron había escuchado toda su conversación con Ginny. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y fue capaz de dirigirle una mirada helada. Notó que Ron estaba solo, con su escoba de Quidditch por única compañía.Al menos no había estado en ningún aula vacía.

-Me voy a dormir Ginny.Aquí no se puede hablar en paz-

-Voy contigo-

-¿Estuvo divertida tu cita con Cormac?-

La voz de Ron destilaba enojo y resentimiento. Sintiendo ella misma que su sangre hervía, se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

-Muy divertida- le espetó.

Sin esperar por Ginny, se apresuró a subir las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada de Ron clavada en su espalda. No se iba a sentir culpable, cuando el muy hipócrita andaba besuqueándose en frente de todo el mundo. ¿Y a él que le importaba lo que ella hacía?

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó directo hacia su cama en silencio, para no despertar a sus compañeras. No tenía ganas de escuchar la voz chillona de Lavender, hablando de su maravilloso Won-Won.

Sin cambiarse la túnica de gala se dejó hacer en la cama. Había sido uno de los peores días de su vida y si una cosa era cierta, es que estaba harta de lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los chicos.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Hoy me decidí a escribir otro, porque no creo que pueda hacerlo en el resto de la semana.

Con respecto a esta escena, pues estoy completamente segura de que Cormac besó a Hermione(no a la inversa). Ambos estaban debajo del muérdago y ella completamente despeinada, si tal vez no se besaron y ella escapó,pero al menos yo creo que si lo hicieron.

Nos leemos.


	3. ¿Qué es lo que tienen los pelirrojos?

**¿Qué tienen los pelirrojos?**

Harry y Hermione se sentaron, enfrente el uno de la otra, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el entrecejo fruncido. Se miraban fijamente, combatiendo la tentación de alzar la vista y vigilar la pista de baile. Harry tenía los nudillos blancos y los labios de Hermione formaban una línea fina, mientras la canción que la banda tocaba se extendía demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

-Dura demasiado ¿no crees?- preguntó Hermione, con un tono de malestar en la voz.

-Por supuesto- espetó Harry.

Los jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles durante unos momentos, pero poco después se vieron interrumpidos por Luna.

-¡Oh no! Los han mordido los wrackspurt-

Harry y Hermione se miraron, desconcertados.

-Tiene que ser eso- dijo Luna-Uno de los efectos secundarios de la mordida del wrackspurt, aparte de una mente borrosa, es que la gente se pone rígida- explicó la joven.

Los otros dos no pudieron aguantar la risa. Luna era absolutamente genial, con toda su franqueza y ocurrencias.

-Veo que han recuperado la movilidad- observó, con una gran sonrisa que tanto Harry como Hermione le correspondieron.

-¿Te gusta la fiesta?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡Claro! Nunca había tenido amigos que me hicieran una fiesta por mi cumpleaños. La única que lo hacía era mi madre, pero todo acabó cuando ella murió.

Nuevamente Luna hacía gala de una franqueza absoluta y Hermione no pudo menos que sentirse triste por su amiga.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?- preguntó Luna.

Automáticamente, Hermione y Harry volvieron las cabezas hacia la pista de baile donde una alegre Ginny bailaba con Dean Thomas y Ron con Lavender Brown. Luna siguió la vista de sus amigos y por un instante abandonó su eterno ensueño para reírse, divertida.

- Deberían estar divirtiéndose en lugar de perder el tiempo vigilándolos-

Hermione le dirigió a Luna una mirada enigmática y luego le tendió la mano a Harry.

-¿Qué?-

-Luna tiene razón. Vamos a bailar.

Harry se puso en pie y tomó la mano que Hermione le ofrecía.

-¿Te arriesgas a que tu mejor amigo te destroce los pies?-

Hermione rió y sin perder tiempo, ambos se colaron entre los bailarines, seguidos de Luna, que bailaba dando gráciles saltitos. La música era bastante movida, y aunque Hermione llevaba el ritmo para Harry era sencillamente imposible, lo que había ocasionados dos pisotones a los pies de Hermione. Y si a eso se le sumaba que mientras ambos bailaban, también trataban de ver qué hacían Ron y Ginny, el resultado final del baile no era nada armonioso. Los pelirrojos les sonreían y les agitaban las manos, pero aunque querían devolverles el saludo, tanto Harry como Hermione sentían ganas de que Lavender y Dean estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Si seguimos viendo hacia allá, nos terminaremos rompiendo el cuello- exclamó Hermione, por encima del bullicio.

-¿Viendo hacia dónde?- preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

-No seas hipócrita, Harry Potter- bromeó Hermione.

Los dos amigos rompieron en risas en el transcurso de una poco elaborada vuelta. Harry se volteó y miró a Ginny durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué tienen los pelirrojos, Hermione?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué hemos caído bajo las redes de dos de ellos?-

Los dos amigos rompieron a reír de nuevo. En ese preciso momento la música se detuvo y ambos observaron aliviados, que Ron y Ginny caminaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿De qué se estaban riendo?- preguntó Ron, curioso.

Hermione y Harry se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-De nada, Ron- sonrió la joven.

Ginny los miró con la ceja arqueada.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione- Harry y yo nos preguntábamos qué es lo que tienen los pelirrojos.

-¿Lo dices porque ustedes dos no han podido resistir nuestros encantos?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry y Hermione rieron por tercera vez, mientras Ron pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

-Pues verán, no todos los pelirrojos son así, pero los Weasley somos distintos.Cabello rojo como el atardecer, ojos de mirada penetrante, un físico impresionante, somos increíblemente apuestos, con un gran sentido del humor, ingeniosos, excelentes en el Quidditch….

-¡Ya cállate Ron!-dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Impaciente por disfrutar de mis encantos, Granger?- dijo Ron con picardía.

Hermione lo golpeó con suavidad en el brazo y después le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Por supuesto ¿O prefieres que Lavender disfrute de tus encantos?-

Ron rió.

-¿Celosa?-

Hermione ignoró la pregunta y prefirió besarlo. Un poco más lejos, Harry bailaba con Ginny,con cara de idiota enamorado.

Definitivamente los pelirrojos tenían lo suyo.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Esta idea se vino de pronto a mi cabeza. No es 100 R/Hr, pero quería meter un poco de todo, hasta a Luna que es de mis personajes preferidos y no sé cómo ha quedado. Juzguen ustedes.**

**He estado viendo la fecha mi última actualización: 21 de setiembre. Hace dos semanas para ser exactos. Sólo quería decir que si no actualizo no es porque no quiera, es porque en realidad no tengo tiempo. Las últimas semanas han sido una verdadera pesadilla, no he logrado acostarme un solo día antes de las tres de la mañana por los exámenes, trabajos, reportes y prereportes de laboratorio. Entre tanto, de verdad que no encuentro el tiempo para escribir, porque las ideas están, pero a veces el cansancio no me lo permite.**

**Esta semana no creo que suba más viñetas porque tengo exámenes. Espero que sepan entenderme y me tengan paciencia, que aunque más quisiera yo, pero escribir no es lo único que hago.**

**Por cierto, el listado de cualidades que hace Ron de los pelirrojos es lo que yo pienso que son los Weasley. XD**

**Estas últimas semanas, entre alguna que otra libre, he estado leyendo Lo que el viento se llevó, resultado de una charla en el MSN con** **icecreammanrupert. Uno de los mejores libros que he leído en mi vida, se lo recomiendo a todos. **

**Gilraen Vardamir.**


	4. 1 de noviembre

**1 de noviembre**

La luz se colaba débilmente por una hendidura entre las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. Hermione se despertó, dando un largo bostezo y estirando los brazos. Estaba increíblemente cansada, pero hubiera sido extraño no estarlo después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.Por Merlín, si apenas tenía doce años y ya se había enfrentado a un troll.

-En realidad, me salvaron de un troll –se corrigió en voz baja.

De no haber sido por Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley lo más probable es que no estuviera sentada en su cama. Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió de sólo pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si los chicos no hubieran llegado en su rescate. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella no se hubiera visto en esa situación sino hubiera sido por la bocota de ese insensible de Ron. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla pesadilla? ¿A él que le importaba si no tenía amigos? No era nada educado de su parte decir esa clase de cosas en voz alta.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Después de todo, Ron tenía razón. Ella no tenía amigos con quien estar, como Lavender y Parvati, que eran inseparables. Todo el mundo creía que era una sabelotodo insufrible, que jamás rompía las reglas y fastidiaba a sus compañeros con lecturas en voz alta sobre el Quidditch y hechos de la historia que a nadie le interesaban. Había tenido la esperanza que en Howgarts todo sería diferente, no como en su escuela muggle, donde todos le llamaban sobrenombres hirientes y siempre estaba sola. Pero nada había cambiado, seguía sin amigos, con la nariz entre los libros como siempre.

La niña se levantó de la cama y buscó el uniforme en el baúl. Fue hasta el baño y se limpió para bajar a desayunar, pensando que tal vez Neville le haría compañía. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, recordando la noche anterior con satisfacción. Después de haber vuelto del baño de las niñas, se había sentado con Harry y Ron a comer, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que formaba parte de un grupo. Los gemelos Weasley se habían acercado a ellos y no pararon de hacer bromas que le sacaron las lágrimas de la risa. Harry era un chico muy dulce y Ron, se había comportado civilizadamente con ella. Había sido la primera noche en la que no había pasado sola en un rincón leyendo, antes de irse a dormir. Por eso, cuando subió a su habitación no dejó de sentirse triste, porque le hubiera encantado que esa escena se repitiera todas las noches. Era cierto, Harry y Ron la habían ayudado, pero eso no significaba nada. Ambos eran inseparables y no necesitaban más amigos.

Con un suspiro, se miró una última vez al espejo y salió del baño. Cargó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Justo cuando iba a pisar el último escalón, recordó que no había guardado sus plumas, por lo que dio una vuelta, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Por Merlín, Hermione. Apresúrate que estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, dándose la vuelta.

-Buenos días Hermione-

Al pie de la escalera se encontraban Harry y Ron, el primero con una sonrisa en el rostro y el segundo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Llevamos cerca de diez minutos esperándote- se quejó Ron- Y tengo hambre, así que baja de una buena vez las escaleras.

Hermione se quedó plantada en su sitio, con la boca abierta. ¿ Harry y Ron la habían esperado para ir juntos a desayunar? ¿Acaso ellos querían ser sus amigos?

-¡Hermione!- la llamó Ron, desesperado.

-¡Ten paciencia, Ronald!- lo regañó Hermione.

Al minuto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. ¿Y si enojaban y decidían que era mejor irse sin ella? Pero cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, supo que todo estaba bien.

-Mi estómago no puede esperar- replicó Ron.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y bajó el último escalón, para colocarse entre ambos chicos.

-Con todo lo que comiste anoche pensé que te alcanzaría para el resto del año- dijo ella.

-Mi estómago es insaciable- se defendió Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras Harry reía descontroladamente. Los tres salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Durante todo el camino hablaron de cualquier cosa y Hermione no dejó de sonreír por un momento. Justo cuando pasaban el vestíbulo, Oliver Wood se cruzó con ellos y sin mucho esfuerzo, se llevó a Harry.

-Los veo luego- dijo Harry apesadumbrado, para luego alejarse con su entrenador.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre Ron y Hermione. La muchacha no tenía idea de que decirle al chico que estaba a su lado.

-Hermione-dijo Ron, sonrojado-Yo…este… siento lo de ayer

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-¿Haberme llamado pesadilla?-

Ron asintió, mientras sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color que su cabello.

-Yo no debí haberte dicho así-

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Para su sorpresa, Ron extendió la mano.

-¿Amigos?-

-Amigos-

Hermione estrechó la mano con rapidez. Ambos continuaron su camino hacia el comedor, ella contándole que existían setecientas formas de cometer una falta en el Quidditch y Ron respondiendo que estaba loca, porque no había manera que tal cosa fuera posible.

Si el Halloween de 1991 era una fecha memorable, el 1 de noviembre quedaría grabado en su memoria, como la ocasión en que finalmente obtuvo lo que siempre había querido: amigos.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Un momento importantísimo en la historia de nuestros queridos Ron y Hermione, que ciertamente no podía dejar de escribir.**

**Siempre me daba pena imaginarme a Hermione, sola, rodeada de sus libros. Ella que es absolutamente genial. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Estoy un tanto deprimida,porque uno de mis fics preferidos,Faultlines de Pinky Brown(está en inglés) se terminó ayer. Si leen fics en inglés,se los recomiendo.**

**Otra cosas, Cormac ni siquiera es de mis personajes favoritos¿pero han visto al chico que lo interpretará? babas**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Peleas

**Peleas**

Rose apenas tiene siete años, pero todos sus familiares, desde el tío Harry hasta el abuelo Granger le han dicho que es increíblemente inteligente para su edad. Papá ha dicho que no es de extrañar, siendo mamá tan brillante. A Rose no le importa demasiado saber qué tan inteligente es, porque a su temprana edad sólo le interesa volar en escoba junto con Al y leer Historia de Howgarts por las noches.

Y hay algo que nadie sabe, pero es que a Rose también le gusta observar a papá y a mamá en silencio.

Como lo está haciendo justo ahora, oculta detrás del sofá. Papá y mamá están peleando, como suelen hacer de vez en cuando y Rose lo encuentra absolutamente divertido. Ha aprendido a dividir las peleas de papá y mamá en dos categorías: las serias y las que no tienen importancia. En las serias, mamá se asegura de tomar a papá de la mano, llevarlo a una habitación y discutir sin que nadie los escuche. En las que no tienen importancia, los dos se gritan frente a todo el mundo y terminan poniéndose rojos.

Ahora están teniendo una pelea sin importancia. Todo porque papá y mamá han estado observando la televisión y de repente papá dijo ha dicho algo de una señora con nombre de flor, Lavender y de una visita al ministerio. Mamá se ha puesto de pie al instante y ha dicho que esa señora no tienen que hacer nada visitándolo, por lo que papá se ha enojado y ha dicho que no fue nada malo, que esa señora pasaba por el ministerio con su hijo, y quería saludarlo tanto a él como al tío Harry.

De repente mamá susurra algo con los labios apretados, pero aún así Rose alcanza a escuchar el nombre de Krum. Es un nombre malo, porque siempre que alguien lo menciona, papá se pone rígido y abandona la habitación.

Justo como ahora. Papá le lanza a mamá una mirada asesina y sin decir más, sale del cuarto dando un portazo. Mamá pega un brinquito y se queda con la mirada perdida.

Entonces Rose se fija en su reloj y empieza a contar los segundos.

1, 2,3, 4, 5,6….

Así hasta que pasan veinte segundos exactos. En ese momento la puerta se abre de nuevo y papá entra. Rosa se sabe la rutina de memoria: ahora mamá correrá hasta donde se encuentra papá, le echará los brazos al cuello y le pedirá perdón. Entonces papá la besará y le dirá que no hay nada que perdonar.

Y eso es exactamente lo que pasa. Rose observa a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre es lo mismo en cada una de las peleas que no tienen importancia y aún así, ella no se cansa de mirarlos.

Papá y mamá salen de la habitación abrazados. Rose se levanta del suelo y estira las piernas, para ir en busca de su escoba. Hugo debe estar furioso, porque le dijo que no tardaría más que unos minutos, pero en realidad sabía que tardaría cerca de treinta minutos, porque eso es lo que duran siempre las peleas sin importancia de papá y mamá.


	6. Besos en la Sala Común

**Besos en la Sala Común**

Caminó lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la Sala Común con lentitud, esperando que se borraran los restos del llanto en su rostro. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Ron de una buena vez, así tuviera que sacarlo de la fiesta. Estaba harta de Ron y de su estúpida actitud. Harta de sus miradas frías y de sus silencios indiferentes.

No tenía la menor idea de qué había hecho para que Ron se portara de una manera tan  grosera con ella. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que ese extraño comportamiento había comenzado. Era cierto que discutían muy a menudo, pero nunca se enojaban sin razón alguna.Y era siempre el pobre de Harry quien quedaba en el medio, tratando de mantener la paz entre ambos.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió una lágrima solitaria y cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda. El canto de Weasley es nuestro rey era entonado por muchas personas en la Sala Común. Hermione trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud para buscar a Ron, pero resultó casi imposible. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando divisó una cabellera roja, pero decepcionada se dio cuenta que era demasiado larga para pertenecer a Ron.

-¡Ginny!-

Hermione vio como Ginny se volteaba al instante. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella.

-¡Hermione!-

La joven frunció el entrecejo, pues Ginny hablaba con un tono muy agudo, y sólo significaba una cosa: que estaba nerviosa.

- El partido estuvo maravilloso ¿no? Digo ganamos, es algo muy importante. Creo que el equipo se esforzó demasiado y era lo que merecíamos. Claro que la narración de Smith fue espantosa…

-¡Ginny, detente!-

La menor de los Weasley había estado hablando sin parar y la cara se le había puesto roja.

-Creo que me emocioné un poco- se disculpó.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Ron? Necesito hablar con él-

-¿Ron?- dijo Ginny con una risita nerviosa- Ni idea. Creo que se fue a las cocinas, ya sabes como  come ese chico. Es insaciable.

-¿No está aquí?- preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

No esperó a que Ginny le respondiera, sino que empezó a caminar de nuevo entre la multitud. Ron tenía que estar por alguna parte.

-¡Hermione, no vayas! Necesito contarte algo-le gritó.

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba a Ginny. Justo al frente de ella, Lavender Brown besaba a Ron y este le respondía. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en la garganta se le formó un nudo. No podía despegar la vista de la escena que tenía al frente, mientras imploraba que fuera una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era.

Ron continuaba con Lavender entre sus brazos, ajeno a los silbidos que les lanzaban sus compañeros de casa. Ajeno a sus lágrimas y al dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

-Hermione- escuchó gemir a Ginny, en algún lugar cerca suyo.

Empezó a retroceder, con la mente fija en un único pensamiento: alejarse de allí. De Ron, de Lavender y de la tortura que estaba viviendo. Pero durante algún momento, en su intento de escape, Ron se separó de Lavender y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos azules de Ron reflejaban sorpresa, y para su desconcierto, también algo de tristeza. Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza y sin pensar en nada más, se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida.

Lo último que escuchó antes de salir fue el grito preocupado de Harry. Pero Hermione no respondió y con el corazón roto, abandonó la Sala Común.

* * *

Diminuto lo sé,pero es lo mejor que he conseguido. Inspirado por la escena más detestable de todo el trailer: el beso entre Ron y Lavender.


	7. Examen de aparicíón

**Examen de aparición**

Ron mantenía la vista fija en su cerveza de mantequilla, luciendo completamente miserable.A lo lejos, como en una nebulosa, podía escuchar los apasionados cumplidos que Twycross le hacía a Hermione. Las palabras que más se repetían en la conversación eran "perfección", "impecable" y "maravillosa", palabras que sencillamente no pegaban con él. Nadie en su sano juicio pondría "perfecto" y "Ronald Weasley" en una misma oración.

Tal vez se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho, pero no podía evitarlo. La historia se repetía porque nuevamente volvía a fallar, como le sucedía siempre. Los demás podrían pensar que no era algo para echarse a morir, bien podía repetir su examen de aparición y aprobarlo, pero el problema no era ése, sino el hecho de fallar era lo que le molestaba sobremanera. Era como si el destino estuviera empeñado, en que por más que se esforzara por conseguir algo, siempre terminaría fallando. Eran este tipo de situaciones las que sacaban a relucir todas sus inseguridades. Porque entonces recordaba que él no era especial, ni sobresaliente, bienparecido o un mago hábil.

Sólo era Ron.

A veces se preguntaba cómo demonios había logrado hacerse con la amistad de Harry, el mago más famoso del mundo mágico, y con Hermione, la chica más inteligente (y maravillosa a sus ojos) de toda la escuela. ¿Cómo se suponía que Hermione se fijaría alguna vez en él cuando ni siquiera era capaz de aparecerse sin dejar media ceja atrás? No era de extrañar que anduviera besándose con búlgaros famosos que sí tenían méritos.

Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella, porque Merlín, Hermione era perfecta y se merecía lo mejor. Y ciertamente, el sencillo Ronald Weasley no entraba en esa categoría, con sus ropas de segunda mano y su mediana inteligencia. Se merecía a alguien como Harry, que era un jugador estrella y probablemente hubiera aprobado su examen de aparición a la primera.

-Twycross me tiene harta-

Ron apenas levantó la vista para ver a Hermione tomando asiento a su lado. Parecía completamente exasperada, con el ceño fruncido en ese gesto que él encontraba absolutamente encantador y las mejillas sonrojadas, todo en conjunto la hacía lucir hermosa.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? Apenas has tocado tu bebida- preguntó Hermione.

-No tengo hambre-murmuró él.

-¿Ronald Weasley no tiene hambre? Eso sí que es impresionante-bromeó Hermione.

Ron ni siquiera sonrió.

-¡Oh Ron!- exclamó Hermione - Sé que estás deprimido por el examen, pero vamos, podrás repetirlo el próximo año.

-Ya lo sé- le espetó Ron-Pero eso es lo de menos.

-De verdad no entiendo cuál es tu problema- replicó Hermione.

-Mi problema es que volví a fallar Hermione- dijo él, enojado.

-¿Volviste a fallar? Pero si apenas has tomado el examen una vez- dijo Hermione, desconcertada.

-No es el examen, Hermione. Lo que pasa es que me propuse algo y no lo logré. Por más que me esfuerzo sencillamente las cosas nunca me salen- explicó Ron- Es como si estuviera destinado a ser mediocre.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo- dijo Hermione, con seriedad.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Todo lo haces bien, eres perfecta. En cambio, yo…- pero el nudo en la garganta no lo dejó terminar la frase.

-¿Tú qué, Ron?- presionó Hermione.

-Soy sólo yo, Hermione. Nada especial ni extraordinario- agregó con amargura.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y por un momento estuvo seguro de que lo regañaría. Pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha movió su mano derecha y la colocó encima de la suya. Ron sintió que todos los pelos de la nuca se erizaban por la repentina cercanía, pero la sensación no era para nada desagradable, al contrario, era reconfortante. Y justo cuando empezaba a divagar sobre lo pequeñas y delicadas que eran las manos de Hermione, en comparación con las suyas, grandes y maltratadas por el Quidditch, la voz de la joven interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que eres especial Ron- dijo, con voz dulce- Eres un amigo leal, divertido e inteligente.

Ron lanzó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Lo eres Ron. El que no te apliques completamente a tu trabajo es algo muy diferente, pero cuando lo haces siempre obtienes grandes resultados- argumentó Hermione- Tienes muchas cualidades que te hacen ser extraordinario.

Ron la miró, completamente sonrojado.

-¿De verdad, Hermione?-

-Para mí eres muy especial, Ronald Weasley-

Y sin más, se inclinó sobre el muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida de Las Tres Escobas. Ron, atónito, apenas si tuvo tiempo de ir tras ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A Honeydukes-respondió Hermione- Creo que unas ranas de chocolate conseguirán levantarte los ánimos.

Ron la siguió sin decir nada, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que las ranas no servirían de nada, porque las palabras de Hermione ya lo hacían sentirse mucho mejor.

Había dicho que era especial. Después de todo, aún había esperanzas.

* * *

**María, sé que te dije que el próximo sería cómico, pero de repente recordé este momento y no pude resistirme.**

**Ron y sus constantes inseguridades es fuente de inspiración para muchas viñetas. Por supuesto que no comparto, porque para mí él es perfecto y muy, muy especial.**

**Y estoy segura de que para Hermione también lo es.**

**Esta semana no habrá viñeta. Tengo examen, mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo.**

**Edité para explicar una cosa:no creo que Ron sea feo para nada,sino que lo imagino increíblemente guapo,pero digamos que él tiene esa percepción de si mismo, porque se compara con Krum(que para mi no es muy guapo),pero es famoso y atrae muchas chicas. Pero aclaro, para mi Ron es el chico más guapo,perfecto,torpe,adorable...y no sigo porque la lista es larga,de toda la saga. Y estoy segura de que lo es, de que Rowling lo hizo guapo. Como me dijo Snowfallbaby, tiene por hermano a Bill.**

**Por cierto, me gusta conocer gente por el msn. Si a alguno le interesa agregarme, bien les puedo pasar el correo por un privado.**


	8. Querido diario

**Querido diario:**

No tengo ganas de levantarme. Tampoco tengo ganas de comer o dormir, en realidad preferiría quedarme en la litera todo el día, sin moverme, hasta que esta pesadilla acabe.

Harry está preocupado. No para de lanzarme miradas furtivas, como si temiera que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. He notado que cuando se cansa de hacerlo, toma el mapa del merodeador y se sienta por horas con él en las manos. Por lo menos de esa manera puede tener la certeza de adonde está Ginny y sabe que se encuentra segura.

¿Pero yo qué tengo? Nada. Dios, ya han pasado varias semanas desde que se fue. Cada día suplico en silencio para que se encuentre bien, que en donde sea que esté, nada le haya sucedido. Harry y yo no hemos vuelto a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta y tampoco tengo los ánimos para escribirlo, porque duele demasiado.

Me siento tan sola. Harry está conmigo, pero no es lo mismo si él no está alrededor. Hay días en los que no cruzamos palabra, a excepción de aquellas tardes en las que hablamos con el retrato de Phineas Nigellus para tener noticias. Pero aparte de eso, cualquier intento de conversación se desvanece con rapidez.

Quiero verlo. Nunca había deseado algo tanto. A veces las ganas son tan fuertes que siento que el pecho me va a estallar. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se fue? ¿Qué no nos importaría? ¿Qué no me importaría? ¿Acaso no me había prometido en Grimmauld Place que nunca me dejaría sola? Es un maldito mentiroso, un egoísta al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás.

Estaba segura de que las cosas entre los dos habían cambiado. Él era otro, nunca antes se había comportado de manera tan gentil y cariñosa, pero al parecer nada tenía importancia para él, porque de otra forma no se hubiera ido, no me hubiera dejado.

Durante las noches todo es peor. A veces, cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño, me tomaba de la mano y me decía que todo saldría bien. En otras ocasiones, compartíamos una taza de té en silencio, pero su sola presencia era reconfortante. Ahora todo es tan frío y por más que trato de no hacerlo, siempre termino sollozando envuelta entre las sábanas. No sé si Harry me escucha, pero ya no me importa.

Lo peor de todo es que no sé si lo volveré a ver. Al menos durante el tiempo en que estuvo con Lavender, lo veía. No nos hablábamos, pero estaba ahí. Me aterra pensar que no nos volveremos a encontrar, que nuestra historia (si es que alguna vez tuvimos una) se acabó la noche en que se fue.

Pero te juro que si se vuelve a cruzar en mi camino, ningún hechizo de defensa será suficiente para protegerlo. Porque aunque no pueda odiarlo, me va las va a pagar. De todas las cosas que me ha hecho, esta ha sido, por mucho, la peor. En todas nuestras peleas nunca hemos pedido perdón, pero esta vez tendrá que pedirlo de rodillas, si es necesario.

Claro que eso sólo sucederá en caso de volvernos a encontrar. Pero no puedo plantearme otra posibilidad, porque lo necesito, no estoy lista para no verlo de nuevo. Si hay algo sobre lo que su ausencia me ha hecho reflexionar, es sobre lo mucho que lo necesito, sobre lo mucho que lo quiero.

Afuera está nevando. No tengo idea de en qué fecha estamos, pero probablemente falte poco para Navidad. Hace poco pasamos por Devon y ya los árboles de Navidad adornan todas las casas, al igual que las luces. No logro imaginar otras festividades tan tristes como las de este año.

He estado analizando los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo estos últimos días. Hace poco encontré un signo en el libro, pero estoy segura de que alguien lo ha dibujado; porque no parece que estuviera impreso en la hoja. Tengo que discutirlo con Harry porque puede ser algo importante. Además quiero proponerle la idea de visitar Godric's Hollow. Algo me dice que allí encontraremos información importante que nos ayude en la búsqueda, por no dejar de lado que es el lugar de nacimiento de Godric Gryffindor. Quizá, con mucha suerte, logremos obtener alguna pista sobre la espada. En Historia de Howgarts, mencionaban que el rey de los duendes, Ragnuk el Primero, acusaba al fundador de Gryffindor de haberle robado la espada, pero no lo creo. Aunque los magos y brujas hemos dado muestras, durante nuestra historia, de un comportamiento cruel con las criaturas mágicas. Un comportamiento atroz, en mi opinión.

Aunque no quiera, me levantaré. Mi madre siempre decía que la vida sigue, aunque sea dura. Papá y mamá…espero que estén bien, me hacen muchísima falta.

Iré a hacer té para el desayuno. No sé cuando volveré a escribir, pero no creo que nada haya cambiado para entonces, al menos no mi estado de ánimo. Porque mientras el no esté o no tenga noticias suyas, no seré capaz de sonreír.

**Ocho de la mañana de algún día diciembre.**

**Hermione.**

* * *

Llevo casi tres semanas sin actualizar y lo siento de veras,pero no he podido hacerlo antes. Con respecto a esta viñeta, la idea de presentarla así, salió de un fic de Sbowfallbaby, Mi diario íntimo y me pareció muy interesante hacerlo de esa manera, así que por el robo del formato, le dedico esta viñeta.

Hermione era un chica,podía tener un diario¿no?

Mi nueva frase: cada vez que no dejan review le sale una arruga al autor. ¿No quieren que pague cirujano o sí?

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar,pero hasta entonces,besos a todos.


	9. Elecciones

**Disclaimer: Todo es de JK, nada mío.**

**Elecciones**

-Entiendo. Lo escoges a él-

Duele. Sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría: la estocada final,la sal en la herida abierta. La respiración te falta y por un momento la cabeza te da vueltas, pero luego aprietas los puños y abandonas la tienda. Escuchas los gritos de Hermione, pidiéndote que vuelvas, pero no atiendes al llamado. Sólo eres consciente de las pesadas gotas de lluvia en tu rostro y el dolor en el pecho.

_Lo ha elegido a él._

Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en tu mente. Son mil veces peores que las voces del relicario, porque esta vez son ciertas, no tan sólo temores que deseabas que nunca llegaran a hacerse realidad. Pero ha sucedido y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

¿A quién engañabas cuando pensabas que ella podía sentir algo por ti? ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que sus miradas asesinas, cuando besabas a Lavender, eran por celos? Estabas equivocado. Los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla, las palabras de ánimo y las miradas de preocupación, siempre han sido para Harry y no para ti. Porque Harry es quien siempre ha importado, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, el buscador más joven en cien años.

Para ti sólo ha habido peleas, recriminaciones y silencios que duran más de tres meses. Camisas de segunda mano, pantalones que te quedan cortos y los mismos abrigos marrones en todas las Navidades. No eres más que otro Weasley o el chico pelirrojo, pecoso y alto, que es amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Te desapareces, pensando en que sólo quieres alejarte de allí, de Harry y Hermione, de todo lo que te recuerde que ella nunca será tuya, que nunca se fijará en ti. No tienes la menor idea de en qué lugar te has aparecido. Es un bosque, lleno de árboles viejos y arbustos espesos. El viento sopla, te despeina el cabello y aclara tus pensamientos. Un dolor intenso oprime tu corazón y horrorizado, te das cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

Por Circe, Merlín y Morgana, ¿qué has hecho?

Los has dejado. A tu segunda familia, a tu hermano y a la chica que amas y juraste nunca abandonar, a aquellos que siempre han estado contigo. Eres un imbécil, un traidor y un cobarde. Alguien que no valora lo que tiene y que por tener hambre, abandona a sus amigos cuando ellos más te necesitan.

Sientes algo húmedo en el rostro y de repente te das cuenta que estás llorando. Has cometido un error espantoso, el más grande de toda tu vida y lo único que sabes es sollozar como un crío de tres años al que le han convertido el osito de peluche en una araña gigante.

Quieres volver, Merlín, es lo que más deseas en ese momento. Rogar de rodillas que te acepten, que te perdonen. Pero sabes que no puedes porque los hechizos protectores que rodean la tienda no te darán paso.

No sabes si serán capaces de perdonarte, ni siquiera estás seguro de si volverás a verlos. Esto es lo peor, lo más sucio que pudiste haberles hecho. ¿En qué te has metido, Ronald Weasley? ¿Cómo le dirás a tu familia, a Ginny, que los abandonaste?

Sabes que no eres mala persona, que quieres a Harry y a Hermione más que a tu propia vida, pero no logras entender por qué lo has hecho. Quizá el miedo, la inseguridad, tu falta de valentía y ese maldito relicario que empeoraba todo. Y la poca fuerza de voluntad, de resistencia a las voces que te hablaban todas las noches.

Limpias las lágrimas de tu rostro,porque de nada vale llorar. Te vas a redimir y sea como sea, arreglarás este craso error, aunque parezca que no tiene solución. Harry y Hermione son lo más importante que tienes y no estás dispuesto a perderlos.

Se escuchan voces en la noche y bajo la luz de la luna, vislumbras algunas sombras. Esto no puede ser nada bueno, por lo que cuando escuchas una voz profunda que dice ¡tras él!, sabes que estás en problemas. Empuñas la varita con rapidez, dispuesto a pelear. Primero tienes que salir con vida de ésta, luego buscarás la forma de volver.

Porque tienes que volver.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Dedicada a The Otter's Tale, espero que alcance sus expectativas.**


	10. En territorio enemigo

**En territorio enemigo**

El destino estaba en su contra. Se burlaba de él, le escupía en el rostro y le pateaba el trasero sin piedad. En ese preciso momento, su abuelo debía estarse revolcando en la tumba, porque su único nieto estaba a punto de pisotear su apellido. Un apellido que acarreaba siglos de historia, de aristocracia y nobles ideales para el mundo mágico(al menos en la retorcida opinión de su padre, la cual había respetado por años). Pero hoy todo eso acabaría, porque lo iba a arrastrar por el fango y dejaría que se hundiera en la vergüenza.

Había hecho cosas malas (muy malas) en su adolescencia, pero creía que ya había pagado su sentencia. Puertas en las narices, susurros a sus espaldas y una casi total desaparición de la sociedad mágica durante varios meses después de la guerra, parecían suficiente castigo, pero al parecer, el destino no pensaba igual.

¡Sí por las barbas de su ancestro, Brutus Malfoy, había empezado a seguir las nuevas leyes sobre el trato a los elfos domésticos!

En realidad, era su esposa quien había influido en esa parte, pues ella misma había ayudado a redactar esas leyes. Al principio se había negado con voluntad de hierro, pero dos semanas enteras de dormir en uno de los cuartos de invitados, le habían obligado a doblegarse.

Miró a su lado derecho. Astoria trataba de mantenerse seria, pero en más de una ocasión una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en el rostro y Draco estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento empezaría a dar saltitos de la excitación. Del lado izquierdo, su hijo Scorpius, mantenía una expresión impasible. No podía creer que él, sangre de su sangre, el heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy, le estuviera haciendo pasar por esto.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había terminado aceptando semejante proposición. Probablemente había bebido demasiado whisky de fuego esa noche y su esposa se había aprovechado de eso para lanzarle la maldición imperius, porque no había otra explicación. O talvez tenía que ver el hecho de que Astoria, se había hecho amiga de _ella_ desde el momento en que había empezado a trabajar en el mismo departamento y estaba más que emocionada con la elección de su "pequeñito Scorpius".

-Es una hermosa casa, querido ¿no lo crees?-

Draco gruñó.

-Lo es, madre- respondió Scorpius.

Draco se fijó en la hora,impaciente.

-Esto es demasiado- espetó indignado- Estas personas no conocen las leyes de cortesía si creen que es educado hacer esperar a la gente.

-Estás exagerando, Draco- dijo Astoria.

En el preciso instante en que iba a replicar, se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta y una maldición. Draco sonrió para si mismo, porque al menos no era él el único disconforme con la visita.

Se escucharon dos maldiciones seguidas y finalmente alguien abrió la puerta. Draco estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por semejante humillació esto no podía, no debía estar pasando, tenía que ser una broma.

-¡Hermione!-

El chillido de su esposa estuvo a punto de dejarlo sordo. Las dos mujeres se saludaron con efusividad, mientras él sentía ganas de vomitar. Se encontraba totalmente paralizado y por más que lo intentó, sus manos no respondieron, por lo que no pudo alcanzar la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo para desaparecerse. Si Astoria y Scorpius querían hundir a la familia, él no tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Weasley- saludó su hijo con toda la elegancia propia de un Malfoy.

Granger devolvió el saludo con cortesía y Draco observó como su mirada se fijaba en él. Estaba esperando que de un momento a otro, lo corriera de su casa, pero eso nunca sucedió.

-Draco- saludó Granger, con el asentimiento de cabeza más rígido que él había visto en su vida.

Astoria y Scorpius lo miraron fijamente. ¿Acaso debía devolver el saludo? ¿A Granger? Ni pensarlo.

El codazo en las costillas de parte de su esposa, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Draco trató de abrir la boca, pero no salió nada más que un gruñido. Otro codazo de parte Astoria, pero fue imposible, parecía que había perdido la capacidad de articular palabra. Quizá fue la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su hijo la que lo hizo esforzarse una vez más.

-Granger –

¡Lo había hecho! Alguien debería darle un premio, porque saludar a Granger iba en contra de sus principios. ¡Los Malfoy relacionándose con hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre era inconcebible!

Pero la tortura no había terminado aún. No, el destino tenía más cartas bajo la manga. Porque en ese momento, el imbécil de Weasley asomó su narizota por la puerta. De haber estado en una situación diferente, Draco se habría reído. La expresión de Weasley no tenía precio, la misma cara que habría puesto si le hubieran dicho que los Cannons se habían disuelto (su esposa le contaba detalles inútiles, como las preferencias de Weasley en el Quidditch) o que se había acabado la fabricación mundial de ranas de chocolate (otro detalle inútil).

Seguramente el no debía tener una mejor cara. Observó el intercambio de saludos entre su esposa y Weasley, la cual realmente parecía agradarle. Pero cuando se dirigió a su hijo, Draco notó que lo hacía con cierta frialdad. El estómago le dio un retortijón, porque ya había visto esa expresión otras veces. Los demás nunca iban a entender que Scorpius no era él, que no tenía que pagar por los errores de su padre. Entonces firigió la vista hacia Granger y vio como ella observaba a Scorpius con una sonrisa en el rostro. Granger, la idealista, al parecer no tenía los mismo prejuicios de su esposo.

No pudo dejar de admirarla, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo. Porque a pesar de todo, de la tortura espantosa que había sufrido en su casa, una noche que aún a él le provocaba tener pesadillas, Granger era capaz de mirar a su hijo sin rencor alguno.

El viento sopló fuerte, sin mover un solo milímetro de su arreglado cabello. Movió la cabeza y sin querer, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Weasley, donde no encontró otro sentimiento aparte de desprecio. Pero no le importó, o al menos eso trató de pensar. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se llevaría bien con Weasley.

- Cariño ¿no vas a saludar?-

Draco estuvo a punto de reírse por expresión de Weasley.

-No- fue lo único que respondió Weasley, para después cruzarse de brazos.

-Ronald Weasley-

El tono de Granger era totalmente amenazador, tanto como la mirada que Astoria le dirigía en ese momento.

-Draco Malfoy ¿adónde está tu educación?-

Astoria estaba loca si pensaba que él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de una las familias de sangre pura más antiguas, se iba a dignar a saludar a un traidor a la sangre.

¡Eso jamás!

- No lo haces y le cuento a tu padre sobre esta visita-susurró Astoria entre dientes.

Era como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría. No quería ni pensar en qué sucedería si sus padres llegaban a darse cuenta de esto, probablemente lo desheredarían y le obligarían a cambiarse el apellido. Así que no tuvo más remedio que tirar todo su orgullo a la basura y hacer lo impensable.

Parecía que su brazo se movía en cámara lenta. Un milímetro, dos milímetros y no avanzaba, pero el brazo de Weasley iba aún a menor velocidad. Tendría que cortárselo después de esto, no había duda. Dracó cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su mano estrechó la de Weasley. Aunque estrechar no era la palabra correcta, porque el contacto no duró demasiado, sino el mismo tiempo que tomaba tocar algo caliente y retirar la mano.

¡Pero lo había hecho de nuevo! Había saludado a otra de las personas que más había detestado en el colegio. Ahora podrían ponerle a Potter al frente y estaba seguro de que también conseguiría saludarlo. Weasley le miraba, al parecer completamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Ya los hemos hecho esperar demasiado, pasen adelante- dijo Granger.

Pero antes de que alguno se moviera, una joven pelirroja apareció en la puerta. Con cierta incomodidad, Draco observó como le brillaban los ojos a la chica en cuanto se posaron en su hijo. Y para su mayor desconcierto, descubrió la misma mirada en el rostro de Scorpius.

-¡Scorpius!-

-¡Rose!

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, mientras Draco observaba los puños de Weasley completamente cerrados. Que ni intentara poner un dedo encima de su hijo, porque no lo pensaba permitir. Cuando los dos chicos se soltaron, Scorpius se volteó hacia sus padres y les dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

Sintió un malestar en el estómago. Esa mirada la había visto muchos años atrás, era la misma que ponía Weasley cada vez que Granger le agradecía por saltar en su defensa cuando Draco la ofendía, una expresión que casi rayaba en la adoración. Fue entonces cuando estuvo seguro que su hijo sentía por la chica Weasley, algo que iba más allá de simple amistad.

Draco recordó la noche de la tortura en la Mansión Malfoy y los gritos desesperados de Granger. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y trató de disimularlo acomodándose la capa. ¿Sería posible que su hijo sintiera algo similar por la hija de los que una vez habían sido sus enemigos? Y entonces decidió que no le importaba. Hacía muchos años la guerra le había enseñado que no importaba ni la clase social ni el tipo de sangre, porque al fin y al cabo, habían sido Potter, Weasley y Granger, y no un sangre limpia, quienes lo habían salvado de morir quemado.

Draco sintió como Astoria le tomaba el brazo. Él le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y miró hacia adelante, con la barbilla levantada. Estaba a punto de entrar en territorio enemigo y no por ello dejaría de hacerlo con dignidad.

Miró la entrada de la casa por un momento, y tuvo que reconocerlo, era una hermosa. Granger y Weasley no lo habían hecho mal, después de todo. Claro que nunca admitiría semejante pensamiento frente a nadie en voz alta y jamás, absolutamente jamás, volvería a saludar a Weasley, más que con un gruñido, aún y si para su horror, terminara siendo consuegro de semejante escoria.

-Harry y Ginny no tardarán en llegar con su familia. Albus se moría de ganas por ver a Scorpius y a Rose- anunció Granger antes de que todos entraran en la casa.

Draco negó con la cabeza, en silencio. El destino le estaba pidiendo demasiado aquella noche.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! He estado un mes desaparecida, después de unas merecidas vacaciones (que aún no terminan).**

**Esta viñeta (one shot) en realidad ha quedado enorme y podrá parecerles que no tiene nada que ver con la pareja, pero por supuesto que sí. Me encanta el Rose Scorpius y creo que esto perfectamente les pudo haber pasado a Ron y Hermione, aunque decidí contarlo desde el punto de vista de mi querido Draco. Y soy malvada por ponerlo en semejante situación. Decidí no poner a Astoria como alguien arrogante y no estoy segura de su casa en Howgarts, pero en un fic que leí, la ponían en Ravenclaw y eso me agradó.** **Y se me ocurrió que fuera compañera de trabajo de Hermione.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Por si me escuchas

**Por si me escuchas**

Mmmm… supongo que debo decirte hola.

No sé que tanto sentido tiene lo que estoy haciendo. Madame Pomfrey dice que no tiene caso hablarle a gente que probablemente no se de cuenta que estás a su lado. Pero bueno, estaba en la Sala Común tratando de terminar el ensayo de Pociones y como no logré avanzar ni un centímetro, decidí dar una vuelta por acá. No sé cómo conseguiré hacer el resto de los deberes sin tu ayuda, para ser honestos.

Es un poco solo aquí ¿no? Con todo el mundo petrificado a tu lado, debes aburrirte por las noches. ¿Y qué me dices de tus libros? Apuesto a que te estás volviendo loca porque no has tenido tiempo de leerlos para aprender algo nuevo.

Ja ja. Me siento estúpido en realidad, porque creo que sólo las paredes me escuchan. Y Madame Pomfrey, quizá.

Despierta Hermione. No es lo mismo sin ti ¿sabes? Jamás pensé que admitiría esto, pero de verdad me hace falta pelear contigo. Nadie me ha regañado estos últimos días por comer demasiado aprisa o por andar las faldas de la camisa por fuera. Tampoco hay alguien que levante la mano en todas las clases para responder todas las preguntas que haga el profesor.

Malfoy está peor que nunca. Anda pavoneándose por todo el colegio, con esos dos trolls que tiene por amigos. El otro día, en clase de Pociones, dijo que estaba casi seguro que el próximo petrificado moriría y que era una pena que no fueras tú. ¿Puedes creerlo? Le hubiera roto la cara si Harry y Dean no me lo hubieran pedido. Es un imbécil y la próxima vez que haga otro comentario de ese tipo, me las va a pagar. Probablemente te enojes conmigo si eso llega a suceder, pero sabes que tengo toda la razón para hacerlo.

Harry está desesperado por saber quién abrió la cámara. Creo que se lo ha tomado de manera aún más personal después de lo que te ha sucedido. El tonto de Mcmillan finalmente se ha disculpado con él después de que supo que te habían petrificado. Al parecer es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que Harry nunca le haría daño a uno de sus mejores amigos.

La que me tiene preocupado es Ginny. Está nerviosa todo el tiempo y no deja de llorar, supongo que todo lo que está sucediendo la ha afectado. Y como desde que lo conoció, continúa sin poder abrir la boca en frente de Harry. Me gustaría que tú y ella se hicieran amigas, creo que le hace falta algo de compañía femenina.

Lockhart me dio una tarjeta de color turquesa para que la trajera, pero no te preocupes, ya la he tirado en la chimenea. ¿O acaso pensabas que la traería? Porque si es así, estás loca. Sé que estás enamorada del profeso y de verdad que no lo entiendo. Es un pomposo al que sólo le gusta mirarse en el espejo, y vamos, ya es un hombre mayor ¿no lo crees?

Tienes que despertar pronto. Sin tu ayuda, me irá muy mal en las asignaciones y terminaré reprobando el año. Y tú no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad? ¿Te gustaría que mi madre intente asesinarme si se da cuenta que perdí el año?

Tienes una expresión extraña en el rostro, como de sorpresa. Me preguntó que fue lo que viste, pero algo me dice que fuera lo que fuera, te asustó. Y sigo sin entender por qué llevabas un espejo en la mano. ¿Acaso has empezado a imitar a Parvati?

Me estoy cansando de ver el asiento que siempre ocupas a mi lado, vacío. Despierta, por favor. Si lo haces prometo que haré mis deberes solo durante una semana completa.

Se hace tarde y tengo que irme. Harry me dijo que te saludara, pues no pudo venir porque debía cumplir una detención con Snape. No te preocupes, ya después lo regañarás por eso.

Antes de que se me olvide, te traje Historia de Howgarts. Por si te despiertas de repente, entonces tendrás algo con que entrenerte. Y también te servirá como compañía, porque imagino que te debes sentir muy sola.

No sé si pueda volver a visitarte. Conseguí el permiso de Mcgonagall después de suplicarle durante casi media hora, pero no creo que tenga mucha suerte la próxima vez, porque tienen prohibidas las visitas.

Me voy. Buenas noches. Y por si me escuchas, apresúrate a despertar. Harry y yo te estamos esperando.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Una idea extraña, contar alguna conversación de Ron con Hermione, mientras ella se encontraba petrificada.**

**Sé que la viñeta no es la gran cosa, pero espero que no sea tan mala. En parte afecta el hecho que hoy es uno de esos días, que entran en la categoría de "peores días de tu vida".**

**Dedicado a que me pidió una viñeta pronto en uno de sus magníficos reviews,que de verdad han conseguido animarme.**

**Nos vemos cuando la inspiración vuelva.**


	12. Con las mujeres no se juega

**Con las mujeres no se juega**

-¿Van a ver a los chicos en el pueblo?-

-No- fue la única respuesta que Hermione dio a la pregunta de Neville. Al lado de la chica de enmarañado cabello, Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si de esa manera diera más énfasis a la respuesta de su mejor amiga. Más allá, en un rincón de la sala común, Parvati y Lavender rodaron los ojos, exasperadas.

Hermione las ignoró y continuó sumida en la lectura de _La verdad escondida tras las runas. _Todos podían pensar que Ginny y ella eran un par de testarudas, pero sí algo era cierto, era que estaban en todo su derecho de serlo. No era posible que semejante ofensa de parte de los que se hacían llamar sus novios no tuviera castigo. Tal vez si estaban llevando las cosas al extremo, porque la misma Luna se había dignado a dejar su eterno estado de ensueño, para decirles que un mes de silencio ya era suficiente. Parvati, por su parte, había comentado que el comportamiento de ambas chicas estaba volviendo a todo el mundo loco, porque Hermione pasaba de un humor de los diablos todo el tiempo y en el caso de Ginny, quienes pagaban las consecuencias eran los miembros del equipo de quidditch, cuando su capitana los obligaba a entrenar en las primeras horas de la mañana, todos los domingos.

Pero Hermione tenía que admitir algo: ella también estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Estaba cansada de no responder el correo de Ron y hacer caso omiso de las cartas de Harry, pero de otra manera los chicos no iban a aprender que con ellas no se jugaba. Sabía que Ginny también se estaba empezando a desesperar, aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

Harry y Ron eran los únicos culpables de la situación. Eran un par de idiotas sí pensaban que ellas nunca llegarían a darse cuenta de la mentira que les habían dicho hace un mes atrás. ¿Cómo podían haberles dicho que tenían una misión de urgencia para poder escaparse a un partido de quidditch? El estúpido partido coincidía con un viaje a Hogsmeade, el único día del mes en que podían verse y aún así, decidieron seguir adelante con su mentira.

Ron y Harry no tenían idea de lo mucho que ambas se preocupaban, cuando debían ir de asistentes en dichas misiones, ya que al estar todavía en entrenamiento para convertirse en aurores a tiempo completo, no les permitían formar parte en su totalidad de ellas. Pero no por ello quedaban exentos de sufrir un ataque y salir heridos, cosa que enfermaba a Hermione, de sólo pensarlo.

Lo más indignante era la manera en que se habían dado cuenta de todo. Al día siguiente, todos los ejemplares de El Profeta a la hora del desayuno, ostentaban el título _Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley son acosados por fans en el encuentro entre los Chudley Cannons y las Holyhead Arpies. _Después de eso, Hermione había visto estrellas rojas y de la rabia había destrozado el periodico que tenía en las manos, lo mismo que había hecho Ginny con el suyo.

-¿Nos vamos?-

La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con Neville, que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Tienes cara de estar planeando un asesinato- comentó Parvati.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. Había descubierto que su compañera de habitación podía llegar a ser muy agradable (sin contar su desafortunada amistad con Lavender), pero a veces daba opiniones no muy acertadas. Ginny, sintiendo la tensión, se apresuró a tomar a Hermione del brazo para sacarla de la sala común y prevenir que en realidad se diera un asesinato. Neville las acompañó en seguida, un tanto cohibido por la expresión de su amiga.

Los tres se apresuraron a salir del castillo para tomar el camino que los llevaría a Hogsmeade. Pronto se vieron en compañía de varios de sus compañeros de casa, entre los que se encontraban Seamus, Dean, Dennis Creevey, y la casi víctima de asesinato, Parvati, del brazo con Lavender Brown. No era poco común verlos juntos todo el tiempo, con la presencia extra de Luna, Hannah Abbot y Ernie Mcmillan.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. Ese año, después de la guerra, todas las casas se habían vuelto más unidas y era muy usual ver a grupos muy diversos. Ella misma se había convertido en muy buena amiga de sus compañeros de curso, e incluso de años inferiores. Aunque la ausencia de Harry y Ron le pesaba constantemente (pero no precisamente ahora), le había permitido relacionarse con otras personas y establecer nuevas amistades.

A excepción de Lavender Brown.

No es que se odiaran, pero tampoco se llevaban bien. Lavender frecuentaba su mismo círculo de amigos, pero nunca le dirigía la palabra. Ambas se ignoraban cortésmente, aunque en más de una ocasión, cuando se habían encontrado a solas en la sala común, Hermione juraba que Lavender quería decirle algo, ya que abría la boca, dudosa, pero nunca llegaba a hablar. A Hermione, le costaba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de rubia hueca que la chica había estado interpretando durante sus años de colegio. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá había notado un cambio en la que una vez fuera su enemiga.

Lavender había dejado de lado la coquetería que siempre la había caracterizado. Ya no andaba su bolsa de maquillaje de un lado para otro y Hermione podría jurar que se había vuelto más aplicada. Su constante compañera, además de Parvati, era la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y que Hermione sabía, utilizaba para esconder las cicatrices provocadas por Fenrir Greyback hacía sólo unos meses atrás.

El simple recuerdo del hombre lobo la hizo estremecerse y se ganó una mirada preocupada por parte de Ginny.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y desvió su mirada al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-Bien- dijo Neville- ¿Qué quieren hacer?-

-Podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas-

- Y luego a Zonko-

-Yo quiero ir a Honeydukes-

Todo el mundo dijo lo que quería hacer y al final acordaron visitar primero Las Tres Escobas, para tomar una bebida antes de hacer el resto de cosas. Sin embargo, Ginny se volteó hacia Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-Sortilegios Weasley está abierto-

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: George estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra. El joven se había ido por un mes entero a Irlanda y Suiza, para la apertura de nuevas tiendas en el resto de Europa. Ron se había encargado de la tienda en el Callejón Diagon, pero la del pueblo de Hogsmeade había permanecido cerrada, ya que George no confiaba en nadie para hacerse cargo de ella.

-Ese ingrato- dijo Ginny, molesta- Ni siquiera se molestó en avisarme que volvería.

Sin decir más, empezó a caminar hacia el establecimiento junto con Hermione, pero un grito de Parvati las detuvo.

-¡Esperen!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny, impaciente.

-Quiero comprar un Pigmy Puff, como el tuyo- aclaró la joven hindú.

-Sabes que no están permitidos en la escuela, Parvati- le advirtió Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione, no creo que se vayan a dar cuenta. Además, Lav quiere uno- explicó la Parvati, mirando a su mejor amiga.

-¿Sabías que los ancestros de los Puffskein, los padres de los pigmy puffs, nacían de las flores, Parvati?-

La voz inconfundible de Luna Lovegood interrumpió la conversación. Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron en abrazar a su amiga, mientras que Parvati y Lavender la miraban, incrédulas.

-¿Vamos a Sortilegios, entonces?- preguntó Luna.

Ginny la tomó de del brazo, y todas se encaminaron hacia la tienda. En cuanto estuvo en la entrada, la pelirroja soltó a las dos chicas y se puso a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡George Weasley, desconsiderado! ¡Ven a saludarme en este instante!

-Deja de gritar, enana-

George salió de detrás del mostrador, donde había permanecido agachado, guardando mercadería, para recibir con los brazos abiertos a su hermana.

-¿Dónde van estas cajas, George?-

Hermione no pudo evitar dar la vuelta, ante el sonido de esa voz. Allí, al frente suyo se encontraba Ronald Weasley, que la miraba con cara de sorpresa. Y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, Harry Potter, El niño que vivió (y a punto de convertirse en El Hombre que murió, por la cara que Ginny le dirigía), apareció detrás del pelirrojo, cargado de cajas.

-Chicas ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Hoy había salida a Hogsmeade- respondió Luna, contenta de ver a sus amigos.

Hermione se repuso del shock, de ver a ambos chicos allí, y se dispuso a saludar a George, con toda la determinación de ignorarlos.

-¿Cómo estás, George?-

-Bien, cuñada- respondió el joven.

Hermione arrugó la cara ante el apelativo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por George y por Ron, el cual se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Sonrojo que aumentó al darse cuenta la presencia de Lavender en la tienda.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó George, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y de Hermione- Estoy sintiendo una fuerte tensión. Y les juro que si las miradas mataran, Ron y Harry hace mucho no estarían vivos.

- Nada, hermano- dijo Ginny- Lo único que sucede es que no nos gusta estar en presencia de hipócritas mentirosos.

Las palabras de Ginny hicieron que Harry y Ron perdieran el color de sus rostros y que Parvati empezara a reírse descontroladamente.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Hermione.

Ambas se despidieron de George y se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero no había alcanzado la puerta cuando dos figuras les bloquearon el paso.

-Tenemos que hablar- se apresuró a decir Harry.

- Quítate de mi camino, Potter- le espetó Ginny.

-Pero…

-Quítate-

El tono de voz de Ginny era tan amenanazante, que a ambos chicos no les quedó más remedio que hacerles caso. Hermione pasó al lado de Ron, sin dirigirle una sola mirada y con la varita en la mano. Pero apenas y sí había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió que una mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca.

- Déjame en paz, Ronald-

Ron, que no había pensado en darse por vencido, dio un salto cuando escuchó que le llamaban por su nombre completo, pero aún así, no se amilanó.

-Hermione, lo siento-

-Siempre es lo mismo- espetó Hermione, furiosa- Haces una estupidez y crees que con decir lo siento es suficiente-

Ron estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un grito a su lado los detuvo. Hermione se volteó, asustada, para encontrarse con una imagen que la hizo soltar la risa: Harry se encontraba cubierto de mocos gigantes, mientras Ginny se alejaba completamente airada. Hermione consiguió liberar su brazo y se sujetó el estómago con fuerza, lo que hizo que Harry la mirara, herido y avergonzado.

-Esto es increíble- murmuró Ron.

-Se lo merece – sentenció Hermione, entre risas.

- Hermione, no seas así- dijo Ron.

La joven le lanzó una mirada despectiva y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta, ignorando las súplicas de Ron para que volviera. La muchacha caminó con rapidez, pero por segunda vez en el día sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la muñeca.

- Por Merlín, déjame en paz- gritó, dándose la vuelta.

Su boca por poco fue a dar contra el suelo, cuando se encontró, no con Ron, sino frente a frente con Lavender Brown.

-¿Lavender?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

Hermione, demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo más, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Hermione se detuvo.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Lavender?-

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo- respondió la joven, sorprendida.

Hermione la miró con desconfianza.

- Quería decirte gracias- dijo Lavender, en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Gracias?- preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Lavender asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú me salvaste la vida, Hermione. A pesar de todo lo que pasó en sexto año, fuiste la única que en ese momento se preocupó por mí.

-Lavender, yo…

-Déjame terminar, por favor- pidió Lavender –Desde que volvimos al colegio, he tratado de hablar contigo, pero no había conseguido reunir el coraje suficiente. Y hoy me levanté y me dije que te iba a agradecer por lo que hiciste y decidí que también te pediría perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.

Hermione miró a su compañera de curso, completamente sorprendida y en cierto grado, avergonzada. Porque Lavender no era la chica tonta que ella había pensado, sino una persona con sentimientos. Era cierto, que a veces podía resultar un tanto superficial, pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole perdón por algo de lo que realmente ella no tenía la culpa, y por lo que obviamente, había sufrido mucho.

-Yo tampoco he sido muy amable contigo, Lavender- dijo Hermione- Y en realidad, no creo que tengas nada por lo que disculparte.

Lavender sonrió.

- Entonces ¿no más rencores?- preguntó, tendiendo la mano.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano en respuesta. Las dos se quedaron por un momento en un silencio incómodo, hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-Creo que ya están todos en Las Tres Escobas-

-Sí, será mejor ir- dijo Hermione.

Ambas muchachas emprendieron el camino, calladas. Hermione miró hacia el frente y su mirada se encontró con la de Ron, que aún permanecía en la calle con Harry, ayudándolo a quitarse los mocos de encima. El pelirrojo la miró completamente horrorizado, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. A su lado, Lavender lanzó una risita.

- Ron es un buen chico. Nunca lo dejes ir, Hermione-

Hermione sintió celos repentinamente, pero la sensación desapareció en cuanto observó la sonrisa sincera de Lavender.

-Lo es-

-Tienes que perdonarlo- comentó Lavender- Aunque otras dos semanas sin hablarle no lo van a matar. Sólo así aprenderán que con las mujeres no se juega.

Hermione rió, divertida, al escuchar las sabias palabras de Lavender y junto con la muchacha entró a Las Tres Escobas, para disfrutar lo que prometía ser una tarde divertida.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Esta viñeta es la más extraña que he escrito. Iba a tratarse sólo del enfado de Hermione,pero terminó con las disculpas de Lavender. Ni yo misma sé nunca lo que voy a escribir.**

**Al fin creo que he conseguido reconciliarme con Lavender, naturalmente no la amo,pero tampoco la odio. La chica también es una persona, que tiene sentimientos y sufrió con todo lo que pasó en sexto año.**

**No sé si les gustará la viñeta, yo al menos no he quedado satisfecha con ella.**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. El inicio del fin

**El inicio del fin.**

Hermione sintió que las piernas le fallaban, incapaces de soportar el excruciante dolor del que era víctima en ese momento. Era completamente diferente al dolor que infringía la maldición cruciatus, porque este era un dolor emocional, uno que no podía quitarse con un simple movimiento de varita. Le faltaba el oxígeno, todo daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa y sentía que habían arrancado una parte de su ser.

Contra su propia voluntad, giró el rostro, ajena a los sollozos que la rodeaban. Su vista se fijó nuevamente sobre los cuerpos inmóviles de Fred, Tonks y el profesor Lupin, tres personas que hacía sólo minutos antes habían hablado, habían reído y habían peleado, pero ahora yacían desprovistos de toda emoción en el suelo. Nuevas oleadas de dolor la embargaron, obligándola a buscar soporte en una silla, porque de otra manera, estaba segura de que se habría desmayado.

Un gemido agudo y largo la forzó a levantar la vista de nuevo. La señora Weasley se aferraba al cuerpo del hijo perdido y lloraba con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su Fred. A su lado, George se encontraba sentado, completamente inmóvil y sin derramar una sola lágrima. Durante todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, Hermione nunca lo había visto tan perdido, con esa expresión en el rostro que indicaba que su vida se había acabado. Ese no era George Weasley, era sólo un cascarón vacío que había perdido aquello que le daba sentido a su existencia. El resto de los Weasley se encontraban apretados en un rincón, un poco más lejos, observando la escena con rostros sombríos.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a la persona más importante en su vida. Allí estaba, al lado de Ginny, con el rostro casi tan pálido como el Fred y con un surco de lágrimas sobre las sucias mejillas. El brazo de Percy se mantenía alrededor de los hombros de Ron y era probablemente lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Su rostro expresaba tanto dolor, que Hermione se quedó, por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras para describirlo. Tenía ganas de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía, porque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que sucedería esa noche.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de la ausencia de Harry. Con el pánico recorriendo cada una de sus venas, recorrió el Gran Comedor con la mirada y sintió su corazón desfallecer cuando no encontró rastro alguno de Harry.

Se había ido.

Harry había desaparecido sin decir nada, sin despedirse de nadie. Supuso que se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, utilizando el pensadero para poder observar las memorias de Snape, pero no entendía por qué no les había pedido ayuda. Pero entonces lo supo: Harry necesitaba estar solo. Esa tarea era algo que él y sólo él debía realizar, en búsqueda de las respuestas que lo ayudarían a acabar con la pesadilla en la que se hallaban.

Una vez más fijo la vista en los Weasley y esta vez su corazón se rompió: Ginny lloraba aferrada a Ron, mientras este sollozaba con total abandono. Hermione supo que no podía que no podía más. Tenía que alejarse de allí a toda costa, tenía que buscar algún rincón donde poder derrumbarse sin perturbar a los demás, que ya tenían suficiente por lo que sufrir.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Neville y Luna trataron de detenerla, pero Hermione los quitó de su camino con facilidad. Escuchó la voz de Bill, que la llamaba, pero decidió ignorarla. Por su propio bien tenía que alejarse de allí y olvidar por unos minutos los horrores de la noche. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres estuvieran con ella, abrazándola como cuando era pequeña, y que le dijeran que todo terminaría bien. Que nadie más moriría esa noche y que las pérdidas de Fred, Tonks y Lupin no eran más que una broma cruel.

Sus piernas no fueron capaces de soportar su peso por más tiempo y cayó de rodillas al suelo en la primera aula que encontró vacía. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, como no lloraba desde aquella noche en que Ron los había dejado. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y descargó con sus lágrimas, el miedo, la agonía y las muchas emociones de que era presa. Lloró por Teddy Lupin, que esa noche había perdido a sus padres para siempre. Lloró por todos y cada uno de los Weasley, pero principalmente por George, porque era quien más había perdido esa noche. Lloró por Moddy, por Dobby, por Sirius, por los padres de Harry y por Harry, porque llevaba en sus hombros el peso del mundo mágico. Y finalmente lloró por ella misma, porque esa noche había perdido a un hermano mayor, a su profesor favorito y a una amiga.

Hermione no escuchó el eco de unos pasos y no ser percató de la presencia de otra persona en el lugar, hasta que dos brazos la rodearon con fuerza. Hermione no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Trató de deshacerse del abrazo de Ron, porque no era justo que él la estuviera consolando, cuando debía ser al revés, cuando era ella quien debía mostrarse fuerte. Al contrario, sus brazos la envolvieron con más fuerza y al final, Hermione se abandonó a ese gesto. Ambos lloraron juntos, hasta que se quedaron sin fuerzas y Hermione estuvo segura de que esa noche no encontraría mejor consuelo.

El rostro de Ron estaba sucio, lleno de manchas rojas y lágrimas. Hermione levantó la mano, para limpiarlas, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Ron inclinó el rostro y sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez aquella noche. Por un momento, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Además ¿qué importaba todo aquello cuando tenía la oportunidad de sentir los labios de Ron, esos maravillosos labios, sobre los suyos? Arrepentida, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta de su pensamiento y trató, de terminar el beso. Pero Ron probablemente había estado pensado lo mismo, porque fue quien se detuvo primero.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el joven la ayudó a ponerse en pie. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar, porque en ese momento las paredes de Howgarts retumbaron con la voz de Lord Voldemort, que pedía, por tercera vez aquella noche a la víctima del sacrificio: Harry. Hermione miró a Ron un momento y ambos se entendieron en silencio. Concientes de que no tenían mucho tiempo, corrieron hacia el que una vez fuera el despacho de Dumbledore, pero una voz tras ellos los hizo detenerse.

-¿Por qué Harry necesita matar a la serpiente?

Hermione se dio la vuelta tan rápido que su cuello se lastimó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -

Neville se limpió la sangre que tenía en la cara con la manga quemada, antes de responder.

-Harry me dijo que si ustedes estaban ocupados, debía matar a la serpiente. Pero no me dijo por qué.

Ron se adelantó hasta donde se encontraba Neville, presa de una palidez cadavérica.

-¿A dónde viste a Harry?

- Hace más de una hora, cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el sollozo que escapó de la garganta de Hermione. La joven sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura.

-¿Estás seguro, Neville?- preguntó Ron, en apenas un susurro.

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó.

Hermione emitió otro sollozo, sin tener las fuerzas necesarias para responder a esa pregunta. Harry, su maravilloso mejor amigo, su hermano, aquel que tantas veces le había salvado la vida, con el que había reído, peleado y llorado, su Harry, una de las personas que le habían enseñado que la amistad es mil veces más importantes que los libros y las reglas, había caminado a su propia muerte.

Harry, tan malditamente noble, _tan_ _malditamente Harry_, se iba a sacrificar por todos ellos. Iba a dar su vida para que todos pudieran conservar la suya, pero Hermione no sabía si eso llegaría a ser posible cuando el mundo mágico había perdido su última esperanza. El aire no quería llegar a sus pulmones y el dolor en su costado, como un recordatorio de la noche en el departamento de misterios, volvió a despertar. Se aferró a Ron, con la mente llena de imágenes y recuerdos que sólo se trataban de Harry: Harry jugando al quidditch, Harry estudiando con ellos en la Sala Común, Harry riendo en La Madriguera.

Harry, Harry, Harry….

Una fuerte presión en su hombro la hizo levantar el rostro.

-Tenemos que matar a la serpiente-

La determinación con que Ron pronunció aquellas palabras la hizo despertar de su trance de dolor y desesperanza. Los ojos azules de Ron miraban hacia delante, brillando con un fuego y una decisión que Hermione jamás había visto reflejarse en ellos.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ron tenía razón. Este no era ni el lugar ni la hora para abandonarse a la desesperación. Harry los necesitaba. Y una vez más la mente racional y lógica de Hermione Granger, comenzó a trabajar en busca de un plan.

Había comenzado el inicio del fin.

* * *

Nota del autor: Por fin he escrito esta viñeta. La tenía hace mucho en mi cabeza, pero no sabía exactamente qué quería expresar. Es uno de los momentos más duros del libro cuando Harry desaparece y no sabemos lo que piensan sus amigos. De una vez les aviso que tiene continuación: la muerte de Harry. Uno de los momentos que me sacó más lágrimas, después de la tortura de Hermione. No lo he empezado a escribir, pero puede que lo haga hoy o mañana.

No voy a hacerle continuación a la viñeta pasado, porque no tengo ideas y sinceramente no era ese el propósito. Además, mi hermano eliminó accidentalmente unos archivos con dos viñetas ya escritas y se me fueron las ganas.

Hace dos o tres días, no recuerdo, me enviaron un correo de PLAP, para informarme que habían plagiado uno de mis fics, Paz perturbada, en Potterfics. Ya me había pasado una vez y no sabía si sentirme enojada o no. La gente que plagia cosas, me parece completamente descarada. El plagio no se debe hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Nunca he dado permiso a nadie para que suba nada mío en ninguna otra página, aunque no estaba reacia a hacerlo si alguien me lo pedía. Pero esto claramente, me ha quitado las ganas de hacerlo alguna vez. Por eso les pido, que si alguna vez ven mis fics en otra página (en Potterfics soy Padma Radclife) o el fic de alguna persona que conozcan, les pregunten si han dado permiso para publicarlo, porque en caso contrario, se debe denunciar.

Nos vemos.


	14. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

"Harry Potter está muerto"

Las cuatro palabras resuenan por todo el salón, seguidas de otras que se pierden en el aire sin que llegues a entenderlas del todo. Todos tus sentidos se han adormecido, mientras en tu mente, una y otra vez, te dices que ya no hay nada qué hacer.

Harry está muerto. Todo ha terminado.

Tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, se ha ido. No existe magia lo suficientemente poderosa capaz de devolvértelo. Lo has perdido para siempre. Sientes como tu corazón se rompe de a poco, porque una parte, una de las más importantes, ha desaparecido.

Todo a tu alrededor se desvanece y frente a tus ojos se despliega una única imagen: la de aquel chico extremadamente flaco, con pelo azabache alborotado y una cicatriz en la frente. ¡Cómo cambió a través de los años hasta convertirse en el héroe que era ahora!

Un héroe que acaba de morir.

Tu cabeza se llena de recuerdos, pero uno prevalece sobre el resto: una fría tarde de invierno, durante tu segundo año. Te encuentras leyendo frente a la chimenea, cuando repentinamente el retrato se abre y deja entrar a un sonriente Harry. Sin decir palabra, se sienta a tu lado en la mesa y deja caer los dulces que trae entre las manos, y que muy probablemente ha robado de las cocinas. Ni siquiera pregunta adónde se encuentra Ron y pronto, tú y él se enfrascan en la más banal de las conversaciones, discutiendo sus dibujos animados favoritos. Luego se convirtió en una tradición, una que amabas demasiado. Era el secreto de ambos: compartir dulces, durante las tardes más frías, mientras hablaban de su vida antes de venir a Hogwarts.

Pero ya no habrá más ocasiones de esas. Ya no.

Una mano grande y áspera estrecha la tuya, y ni siquiera tienes que levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trata. El tacto de la piel de Ron es tibio y reconfortante, como los abrazos que tu padre te daba cuando estabas pequeña y te despertabas gritando por los monstruos escondidos bajo tu cama. Pero en ese momento, ni siquiera la presencia de Ron es capaz de atenuar el dolor que sientes, mil veces mayor que el que causa la maldición cruciatus.

El rostro de Ron está surcado de lágrimas. Quieres decir algo, pero no puedes, porque esta es una de esas ocasiones en que las palabras no son suficientes. Lo miras de nuevo y por primera vez en la noche entiendes el dolor por el que Ron está pasando, porque al igual que él, tú acabas de perder a un hermano. Deseas salir corriendo de allí, meterte debajo de tu cama, y nunca más volver, porque el dolor es casi insoportable y no sabes cómo lidiar con él.

Alguien solloza a tu lado, y al volver la cabeza, te das cuenta que es Ginny. Tu corazón se termina de romper al observar la expresión de su rostro, porque es la expresión de alguien que ya no tiene razón alguna para seguir viviendo. Ron y tú han perdido a un hermano, pero Ginny ha perdido su vida. Así que combatiendo tu propio dolor, extiendes un brazo y la rodeas con él, sabedora de que nada es capaz de ayudarla en ese momento.

¡NO!

Un grito desgarrador cruza el aire. McGonagall, con el rostro lleno de cortes y las manos en la boca, llora sin control alguno. Sin pensarlo, tomas tanto a Ginny como a Ron del brazo, y te abres camino entre la multitud que empieza a llenar la entrada del castillo.

Es entonces cuando lo ves. Entre los brazos de Hagrid, yace una figura inmóvil. Muerta.

-¡Nooo!-

-¡Nooo!-

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! –

Ron, Ginny y tú gritan al mismo tiempo. El resto de las voces hace eco a tus palabras, repitiendo lo que nadie quiere escuchar. Harry está muerto. Por un instante una loca idea cruza por tu mente, y lo único que deseas es que Voldemort esté mintiendo, que ese que Hagrid sostiene sea alguien que ha utilizado poción multijugos y que todo sea una treta de Voldemort para asustarlos.

Pero sabes que no es así. Porque ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort desaprovecharía la oportunidad de restregarles a todo el mundo que Harry Potter ha muerto, con el único propósito de atemorizarlos, porque es algo que ha esperado y planeado por años, y que finalmente ha conseguido.

Las lágrimas, que no sabes en qué momento han empezado a brotar de tus ojos, te nublan la vista. Las piernas te fallan y en el preciso momento en que estás a punto de caer, un brazo te sostiene por la cintura. Con la vista borrosa, apenas te das cuenta de que Ron te sostiene tanto a ti como a Ginny.

Voldemort mira a la multitud, imponente, como un conquistador. Todo es caos y gritería, pero con un simple movimiento de su varita, consigue callarlos. Ordena que coloquen a Harry en el suelo, a sus pies, y en ese momento sientes ganas de ser lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar tú misma con Voldemort. Con ese ser despreciable que ha arrebatado la felicidad a miles de personas, incluyéndote a ti, y ahora trata a Harry, como si fuera basura.

-¡Harry te venció!-

La voz de Ron es ensordecedora, como nunca antes la habías escuchado. El hechizo se rompe y los gritos comienzan, aún más fuerte que antes. Entre la amalgama de emociones que sientes, pena, ira y desdicha, se alza el orgullo. Orgullo por ese chico pelirrojo que te sostiene, aunque él mismo esté muriendo de pena, decidido a enfrentar al mago más malvado que ha existido jamás, del cual, apenas unos meses antes era incapaz de decir su nombre.

Un estallido de la varita de Voldemort impone el silencio nuevamente, y te ves obligada a escuchar las sucias mentiras sobre la muerte de Harry.

- Lo mataron cuando intentaba huir de los jardines del castillo. Lo mataron cuando intentaba salvarse…

Miras con odio al maldito mentiroso. Se atreve a profanar el recuerdo de la muerte de Harry, denigrando el sacrificio que ha hecho para salvarlos a todos. A tu lado, Ron aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula, visiblemente deseoso de detener las mentiras que escupe Voldemort, una tras otra.

El momento siguiente sucede tan rápido que apenas eres capaz de retenerlo en tu memoria. Neville corre, tratando de embestir a Voldemort, hasta que un fogonazo lo hace caer al suelo. Voldemort pregunta quién es el que ha osado acercársele y la cruel voz de Bellatrix, la misma voz que es protagonista de todas sus pesadillas responde, dando a conocer la identidad de Neville. Voldemort continúa hablando y para tu sorpresa, adula a tu amigo. Pero Neville, siendo el ser maravillo ser humano que es, echa por tierra todos los cumplidos y grita con valentía por el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Voldemort agita la varita, y tras gritar más amenazas, hace aparecer el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual segundos después, pasa a estar sobre la cabeza de Neville. De repente se escuchan gritos, y lanzas un gemido: Neville está envuelto en llamas, sin que nadie pueda salvarlo.

La tierra empieza a temblar y Ron te aprieta la cintura con tal fuerza, que duele. Miles de flechas cruzan el cielo y horrorizada, observas a los gigantes que se aproximan. Pero otra imagen capta tu atención: más allá, Neville se mueve. Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, esta vez de alivio, pero apenas tienes tiempo de recuperarte para poner atención al acto heroico que Neville lleva a cabo: con una agilidad inusitada en él, Neville toma la espada de Gryffindor por la empuñadura incrustada de rubíes y sin más, la cabeza de Nagini sale volando por los aires.

El grito de Voldemort, atronador, te perfora los oídos. El caos aumenta, pero sobre los bramidos de los mortífagos, la voz de Hagrid se levanta con más fuerza que ninguna otra.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde está Harry?-

Sientes cómo tu corazón se inflama de nuevo de esperanza, porque eso sólo puede significar una cosa. Buscas con desesperación por todas partes, pero de repente caes en la cuenta de tu error: Harry está usando la capa de invisibilidad. Escuchas una risa ahogada y ves cómo los ojos de Ginny brillan nuevamente, llenos de vida. Ron, por su parte, no deja de sonreír como idiota.

Tú misma sonríes, mientras que tu cuerpo entero es recorrido por unas incontrolables ganas de pelear, de luchar contra esos que te han hecho vivir uno de los peores momentos de tu vida. La mano de Ron aprieta la tuya con un poco más de fuerza y tienes el impulso de abrazarlo. Y lo haces. Rodeas con rapidez el cuerpo del muchacho, temerosa de que esta sea la última vez. El miedo también se refleja en los ojos azules de Ron, pero nadie es capaz de decir nada.

Lo sueltas y sin mirar atrás, corres buscando un posible oponente. Una risa maniaca te alcanza, una que reconoces al instante y te dices a ti misma que has encontrado con quien pelear.

- Hola de nuevo, sangre sucia-

Levantas la varita y los ojos de Bellatrix se abren como platos al reconocerla.

-Una sangre sucia no es digna de llevar esa varita-

Sonríes con malicia.

-Quieras o no, una sangre sucia la está utilizando-

Lanzas el primer hechizo, pero para tu sorpresa, no sólo uno, sino tres hechizos diferentes caen sobre Bellatrix. De la nada, Luna y Ginny se colocan a tu lado, y las tres empiezan a luchar con todo lo que tienen. Pero no por nada Bellatrix Lestrange es la mano derecha de Voldemort. Por cada una de las maldiciones que logra esquivar, lanza una carcajada aguda. Sientes un odio infinito por la mujer que estuvo a punto de arrebatarte la vida, pero tu corazón es demasiado noble como para desear matarla. Sólo quieres asestar un golpe, tan fuerte que la deje fuera de batalla, pero por más que lo intentas Bellatrix sigue en pie. Por un momento, te quedas sin aliento, pues una maldición asesina acaba de rozar a Ginny, en un segundo tu mejor amiga podría haber muerto sin que hubieras podido evitarlo.

-¡Mi hija no, perra!-

La señora Weasley las aparta de un manotazo y les ordena que se mantengan lejos. Hiptonizada observas, como la mujer a la que consideras tu segunda madre se bate a muerte con una de las brujas más peligrosas que has conocido. Pero son dos iguales en batalla, porque Bellatrix es una asesina experta, pero Molly es una madre que acaba de perder a un hijo y no está dispuesta a perder otro. Basta la sola mención de Fred, para que la señora Weasley lance un alarido y mire a Bellatrix directamente a los ojos.

-¡Nunca…volverás…a tocar…a nuestros hijos!-

Y Molly cumple su promesa, porque al instante siguiente una carcajada se escucha en el fragor de la pelea, para que sólo segundos después Bellatrix, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, se de cuenta de lo que en realidad ha sucedido. No puedes evitar sentir cierta alegría, porque la protagonista de tus pesadillas ya no podrá hacer más daño.

Escuchas un grito espeluznante, lleno de rabia y odio, a tus espaldas. Te volteas y observas cómo tres cuerpos salen despedidos por el aire. Voldemort blande la varita, los ojos rojos por la furia, y la apunta directamente hacia la señora Weasley. Y justo cuando piensas que nadie podrá salvarle, el destino cambia.

-¡Protego!-

Conoces esa voz, porque has hablado incontables veces con el dueño de la misma. El calor recorre tu cuerpo y sabes que podrías ponerte a gritar, loca de alegría, pero no es el momento. Es entonces cuando Harry sale de la capa y un nudo se forma en tu garganta, mientras las lágrimas empañan tu vista, porque tu hermano está vivo.

-¡Harry!

-¡Es él!

-¡Está vivo!

Entre la gritería y la multitud, lo buscas y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta te topas con sus ojos azules. Ron se abre paso entre la gente, con una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro. Te envuelve en sus enormes brazos y tú haces lo mismo, contenta de tenerlo con vida y a tu lado. Entre susurros al oído, te dice que todo estará bien. Y le crees, porque con Harry ha vuelto la esperanza a todos los corazones, y estás completamente segura de que esa noche, tras un largo trayecto que empezó hace muchos años en un compartimento de tren, vencerán.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Esto me ha tomado casi dos horas escribirlo, porque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería escribir. Espero que haya valido el esfuerzo y les guste aunque sea un supone que es una continuación del retazo pasado,pero está en primera persona, porque me pareció que debía ser más personal. Y no es estrictamente de la pareja, pero hay momentos de ellos dos.  
**

**Odio las traducciones de Salamandra, por lo que obviamente no iba a poner mala bruja.**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. El instinto lo es todo

**El instinto lo es todo**

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Harry corrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Estaba en una situación de aquellas en las que la parte racional de su mente dejaba de funcionar por completo, y su cuerpo se convertía en un torrente de adrenalina. Debía confiar en sus instintos y creer que pronto, encontraría una salida

"_Cuando __bordeamos__ un __abismo__ y la __noche__ es __tenebrosa__, el __jinete__sabio__suelta__ las __riendas__ y se __entrega__ al __instinto__ del __caballo__"_ Era la frase que el entrenador Johnson repetía una y otra vez, durante las lecciones. Y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo, porque era lo que él siempre hacía cuando corría peligro de muerte, entregarse al instinto de su caballo, aunque en su caso era al instinto de la varita. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera la tenía, porque en la prisa por huir, la había dejado olvidada.

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, amenazas de muerte que le ponían el pelo de punta, porque sabía que el que las profería, no dudaría un minuto en llevarlas a cabo. ¿De verdad había sobrevivido a una guerra y varios intentos de asesinato para morir por una estupidez?

_Piensa, Harry piensa. El tiempo se agota._

Y sin más, la salvación llegó. Allí estaba, la luz al final del túnel, la esperanza, la puerta que lo llevaría a la única persona capaz de calmar la ira de su potencial asesino. O al menos eso esperaba, porque sino podía darse por hombre muerto.

-¡HERMIONE!-

Harry empezó a azotar la puerta con los puños, desesperado.

-¿Harry?- se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Abre, por Merlín! ¡Mi vida corre peligro!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al final del pasillo, la muerte lo esperaba: Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, su hermano, empuñaba la varita para asestar el golpe mortal. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, y la mandíbula tan apretada, que Harry juraba que si hacía más fuerza, terminaría con algún diente roto.

- ¡Huye!-

Justo a tiempo, Ginny, su amada Ginny, apareció. Sin importar su menor estatura, la pelirroja se puso al frente de Ron, para impedir cualquier intento de ataque.

-Eres un cobarde, Harry- escupió Ron, mientras forcejeaba con su hermana.

Lo era. Un asqueroso cobarde, pero en ese momento no le importaba el adjetivo, sino sólo salvar su vida. Harry se volteó, golpeando con toda la fuerza de sus puños.¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, Hermione no abría la maldita puerta?

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su mejor amiga, pues en cuanto esta abrió la puerta, se metió al cuarto a toda velocidad.

-¡Asegura la puerta, Hermione!-

-Pero…

Harry no esperó a que Hermione captara el mensaje. Le arrebató la varita de las manos y empezó a lanzar todos los hechizos que conocía, para asegurarse que ni siquiera toda una legión de mortífagos lograra atravesarla. Del otro lado, se escuchó un chillido parecido al de una banshee (probablemente Ginny) y alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Harry se llevó la mano a la frente sudorosa, pensando en su maravillosa suerte.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry, que para ese momento buscaba algún lugar donde esconderse, en caso de que Ron lograra entrar, se volteó hacia su amiga.

-Pasa que tu novio está loco y quiere asesinarme-

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- preguntó ella, exasperada.

El rostro de Harry se tiñó de rojo, al mejor estilo Weasley, mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

-Nada, no hice nada-

-No seas mentiroso. Algo tiene que haber pasado para que Ron quiera derribar la puerta de esa manera- replicó ella.

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y se colocó al frente de la puerta de su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

-Ronald Weasley, deja de comportarte como idiota- gritó Hermione- Y tú Ginny, por favor deja de dar alaridos-

-¡No intentes defenderlo, Hermione!- dijo Ron del otro lado.

-¡Protégelo, por favor!- gritó Ginny.

Harry observó cómo Hermione rodaba los ojos, harta. De haber estado en una situación diferente, se habría reído, pero en vista de que ella era su única esperanza de seguir con vida, no hubiera sido algo muy sabio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la manera en que los otros, y principalmente Ron, le hacían caso. Hermione era la única persona capaz de controlar a Ron, cuando este perdía el temperamento y la única a la que este escuchaba. En su caso, siempre se había comportado como una hermana mayor, que daba consejos a diestra y siniestra, aunque no todo el tiempo los siguiera. Hermione era la voz de la razón en su grupo de amigos, la que los vigilaba para que no hicieran nada estúpido y los mantenía dentro de sus límites. Aunque desde un inicio había estado increíblemente contento de la relación de pareja de sus dos amigos, Harry había tenido miedo. Ron y Hermione, aún cuando estaban locos el uno por el otro, como era obvio en cada uno de los gestos y miradas que se dirigían, vivían retándose constantemente. Y continuaban peleando al igual que cuando eran únicamente mejores amigos, por lo que idea de una pelea tan fuerte, que no los dejara reconciliarse, asustaba a Harry.

- ¡Harry!-

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus divagaciones. La muchacha, lo miraba seria y con las manos en la cintura. Para sorpresa de Harry, ya nadie gritaba detrás de la puerta.

- Estoy esperando, Harry -

El joven gruñó.

- Lo que pasa es que Ron nos encontró en una situación un tanto comprometedora.-

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Ginny…

-No, Hermione. ¡Por favor! – gritó Harry, rojo hasta la coronilla.

Hermione se hizo viento con las manos, como si de repente hiciera mucho calor.

- Verás, Ginny y yo estábamos en mi habitación- explicó Harry- Y Ron entró en un mal momento… en un momento donde estábamos muy emocionados, debería decir.

-No es necesario que sigas, ya entendí- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Harry suspiró aliviado, porque realmente no quería entrar en más detalles de lo qué había estado haciendo con Ginny.

-No es de extrañar que esté tan enojado- dijo Hermione- Ginny es su hermana menor y ya sabemos lo celoso que es.

-Pero soy yo, Hermione- dijo Harry, airado- ¿No te parece que exagera un poco?-

-Sí, claro. Pero no podemos hacer nada, así es él- argumentó la joven.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione Pero confiaba en que tú pudieras calmarlo. Sabes que Ron sólo te presta atención a ti en sus ataques de furia- dijo Harry.

Hermione se sonrojó, conciente de que lo que Harry decía era verdad.

-Está bien- respondió ella- Haremos lo siguiente: yo abriré la puerta y trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Harry asintió.

- Está muy silencioso ahí fuera. ¿Y si se terminaron de matar entre ellos?-

Hermione lanzó una risita.

- Es a ti a quien quiere matar, Harry-

El color se borró de la cara del Niño que vivió. Hermione aprovechó ese lapso de aturdimiento para quitarle su varita, y dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Ron?-

-¿Ese cobarde sigue ahí?- se escuchó la voz de Ron.

-¡No lo llames cobarde!- espetó Ginny.

Hermione rodó los ojos nuevamente.

- Abriré la puerta, sólo si me prometes comportarte civilizadamente-

-No prometo nada más que matar a Harry-

- Ron- llamó Hermione, amenazadoramente.

-Está bien- espetó el chico, a través de la puerta.

Harry, que para ese momento se había colocado cerca de la ventana por si tenía que llevar a cabo un intento de escape, sonrió con ligereza, a pesar del temor. Lo que hacía Hermione en ese instante demostraba lo mucho que Ron la escuchaba, aún cuando estaba enojado. Todo el mundo sabía que sus dos mejores amigos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y eran esos pequeños detalles, los que lo confirmaban. Aunque polos totalmente opuestos, ambos se complementaban.

De su mente se borraron todos los pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta. Harry estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana, cuando observó cómo Hermione retenía a Ron, que parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre él. Ginny corrió a su lado, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas a su hermano. El pelirrojo tomó asiento en la cama, al lado de Hermione, pero a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el puño cerrado con el que tomaba la varita.

Ron, yo…

- Si vuelves a poner un dedo encima de Ginny, de la manera en que estabas haciéndolo hace un rato, te aseguro que no vas a ver a permanecer vivo para ver el día siguiente- vociferó Ron.

-¡Ron, no tienes derecho!- le espetó Ginny.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Hermione levantó la mano para detenerlo. La joven puso las manos sobre los hombros de Ron, para tranquilizarlo.

- Dijiste que te ibas a comportar-

- Pero es que es Ginny, Hermione. Mi hermanita- se quejó Ron.

- Tu hermana ya es mayor para saber lo que hace, Ron- dijo Hermione- Debe ser muy difícil, porque es la única mujer en tu familia, pero estamos hablando de Harry. Sabes que él quiere y respeta a tu hermana. ¿Crees que Harry alguna vez le haría daño?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione- Entonces tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Ron volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Hermione, pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novio, para luego dirigirse a sus dos mejores amigos, con una sonrisa. Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa, mientras en el fondo Harry aplaudía las palabras de Hermione.

-Lo siento, Ron- le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- Yo también- respondió Ron.

Harry se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Luego se dispuso a darle las gracias a Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver cómo su amiga, acariciaba el cabello de Ron y hablaba entre susurros con é una enorme sonrisa y acompañado por Ginny, abandonó la habitación, más contento que nunca de que Hermione y Ron estuvieran juntos y con la certeza de que así sería, por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Esa es una de esas viñetas que no tengo contempladas escribir, pero que salen de la nada. Sólo quería escribir algo más divertido que la última viñeta, y que de paso sirviera para que Harry dejara entrever cómo se sentía con respecto a la relación de sus amigos. De paso, pongo algo de H/Hr y los celos de Ron para con Ginny, que me divierten tanto.**

**No es de mis favoritas, pero no me ha disgustado del todo. **

**Fanfiction casi me vuelve loca por no dejarme subir.  
**


	16. No todo es color de rosa

**No todo es color de rosa**

El apartamento se encontraba en la penumbra, cuando un tenue ¡plop! rompió el silencio en que estaba sumida la habitación. Hermione Granger, la más eficiente trabajadora del Departamento de Regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, apareció cerca del vestíbulo, deseando más que nada en el mundo, un baño de agua caliente que la hiciera librarse del estrés acumulado durante días por el trabajo. Presurosa, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió hacia la habitación de baño, pero algo la hizo detenerse en medio recorrido.

-Hasta que por fin llegas-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?

Hermione se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Frente a ella y sentado en su sillón favorito, se encontraba Ronald Weasley. El joven lucía el cabello meticulosamente peinado y el traje entero que llevaba, color azul marino, resaltaba sus ojos azul cielo, haciéndolo ver aún más guapo de lo habitual. Hermione dejó que sus ojos viajaran libremente por la figura de su novio, cuando la expresión de su rostro la atrapó. Había algo en los ojos de Ron y en la forma en que apretaba los labios, que la hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago. Algo malo, muy malo había pasado. No entendía por qué Ron se presentaba tan repentinamente en su apartamento, luciendo tan apuesto y la miraba de esa manera, entre herido, enojado y decepcionado.

-Cualquiera pensaría que con tu enorme inteligencia, serías capaz de recordar la fecha qué es hoy, Hermione-

El tono de su voz era tan frío, que el número de punzadas en el estómago de Hermione, aumentó. No entendía de qué estaba hablando Ron. ¿Qué fecha era hoy? Era dieciocho de mayo, una fecha tan normal como cualquiera otra.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. ¡Por Merlín, era dieciocho de mayo! Ron y ella cumplían exactamente dos años de salir juntos. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? En las últimas semanas había estado repleta de trabajo, entre peticiones de los centauros por más territorio en el cual andar libremente hasta el nuevo aumento en el salario de los elfos domésticos, que apenas sí tenía tiempo para respirar. Llevaba más de tres semanas sin ir al almuerzo dominical en La Madriguera, sin ver a Ginny o a Luna, más de tres semanas en las que sólo saludaba a Harry con la mano cuando se lo encontraba de casualidad por los pasillos del Ministerio, y en las que había visto a Ron, contadas ocasiones. Antes de que esa situación empezara, las cosas entre ambos no habían estado nada bien. Las peleas, que ya eran usuales para ellos, habían crecido alarmantemente, en su mayoría por cualquier tontería, como si el encanto que tienen todas las relaciones en un principio, se hubiera evaporado. Pero somos nosotros, se decía Hermione, siempre peleamos y las cosas se arreglarán. Y ahora Ron debía entender, que ella era una mujer ocupada, con responsabilidades y tareas que debía cumplir a tiempo. Pero esta vez, y aunque doliera admitirlo, la gota había rebalsado el vaso.

- Lo siento tanto-dijo, completamente apenada.

Ron no respondió. Se levantó de su sillón y empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, acción que sólo realizaba cuando estaba muy, muy enojado. Hermione lo contempló por unos minutos, pero desistió pronto. El silencio de Ron la estaba matando.

-Ron, háblame-

El joven se detuvo en seco. Levantó el rostro y la miró, sus ojos azules más oscuros que antes.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? Está bien. Vamos a hablar-

Hermione asintió lentamente, asustada con el tono calmado con el que Ron había pronunciado cada palabra. Era peor de lo que pensaba. Ron siempre usaba ese tono cuando estaba realmente enojado.

-Hace más de un mes pedí reservaciones en ese restarurante muggle que tanto te gusta, La Bella Italia.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Conseguir reservaciones para ese hotel, era toda una proeza. Siempre estaba lleno y requería de una paciencia de mártir para lograr obtener algún campo disponible. Paciencia que ella sabía, Ron no tenía. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, al darse cuenta del esfuerzo que le debía haber costado, esfuerzo que por su culpa, había sido en vano.

- Ya sabes, hoy es una ocasión especial y merecía el esfuerzo- dijo Ron, su tono cada vez más frío- Luego, para sorprenderte aún más, compro rosas, tus flores favoritas. Harry me ayuda a conseguir este traje muggle- se señaló la ropa que llevaba puesta- porque los dos estamos seguros de que te encantará. Pero ¿tienes idea de qué es lo divertido acá?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Que a mi novia no le importa- espetó Ron-No le importa que el estúpido de su novio, que es un mago y no tiene una maldita idea del mundo muggle, haya perdido tanto tiempo planeando una cita, para celebrar su maldito aniversario.

Las lágrimas, antes contenidas, se derramaron libremente por sus mejillas.

-No digas eso, por favor-

Ron se plantó frente a ella, a muy poca distancia.

-Es nuestro segundo aniversario, Hermione. Hoy, tú y yo íbamos a celebrar el hecho de estar juntos, pero a ti no te importó.

-¡Claro que me importa!- dijo ella, mientras el enojo comenzaba a abrirse camino entre sus emociones.

-¿Ah, sí?- soltó Ron- Entonces, me puedes decir ¿por qué, en nombre de todos los malditos magos, cuando vine a recogerte, no estabas?-

- No fue mi intención, Ron. Es que he estado tan ocupada….

- Estoy harto, Hermione-

-Tienes que entender, Ron-

-¿Entender qué, Hermione? ¿Qué tu trabajo es más importante que yo? Porque créeme, eso lo tengo bastante claro- dijo, furioso.

Hermione estalló.

-¡No seas idiota! Mi trabajo nunca será más importante que tú. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?- gritó.

Ron caminó directamente hacia ella, hasta quedar con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Hermione notó cómo una vena pulsaba en su sien, producto de la furia del pelirrojo.

-¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto en los últimos días? ¡Tres, Hermione, tres veces! Porque siempre estás demasiado ocupada ayudando a todas las criaturas del mundo mágico, criaturas que muchas veces no aprecian lo que haces, como para tener tiempo para tu familia o tu novio- vociferó el joven.

Hermione cerró los puños, con rabia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía el derecho de meterse con su trabajo, ni siquiera Ron.

-Sé que siempre te ha parecido estúpido lo que hago, Ron- dijo entre dientes.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione no lo dejó abrir la boca.

- Pero no me importa lo que pienses. Hago lo que me gusta, aunque a ti no te parezca. Puedes creer que estoy loca, puedes creer lo que quieras, Ronald Weasley, pero me importa.

Ron la miró, airado.

- ¿De verdad crees que no entiendo lo qué haces? Por Merlín Hermione, no estoy criticando tu trabajo. Sé que es importante y que lo amas, pero a veces te obsesionas tanto, que te olvidas de la gente que te rodea y no piensas en otra cosa que en todo lo que tienes que hacer. Y no creo que estés loca, sé que eres demasiado apasionada por las cosas que haces, esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de tí- dijo Ron, quedándose sin respiración.

Hermione ignoró la última parte de lo que su novio había dicho, y se dispuso a defenderse.

-No es justo, Ron- replicó- ¿Cuántas veces me has escuchado quejarme cuando has tenido que irte a alguna misión y he pasado días sin verte? ¿Cuándo me quejé siempre que dejabas los entrenamientos, y si te iba mal, te desquitabas conmigo?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo mismo, Hermione.

Hermione lanzó una risa de frustración.

-Siempre haciéndote la victima ¿no?

Ron apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Lucía visiblemente herido por lo que ella acababa de decir.

-No Hermione, no me estoy haciendo la víctima- dijo en voz baja- Sólo quería que supieras que todas las veces que me he debido ir a una misión, no he tenido oportunidad de escoger, pero así hubiera sido, siempre habría escogido quedarme contigo.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sin saber qué decir. Ron por su parte, se levantó del sillón, para dirigirse a la puerta. En el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione lo detuviera, que le pidiera que se quedara.

-¿Ron?-

El muchacho se volteó, pero no la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Su voz sonada derrotada, sin fuerzas. Tal como ella se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Te has dado cuenta lo mucho que peleamos últimamente?-

Ron asintió.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué está pasando?-

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Porque somos tú y yo, supongo. Eso es lo que hacemos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar, Ron-

Su novio la miró, confundido.

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?-

Hermione levantó el rostro, con el corazón roto por lo que estaba a punto de decir. La mirada en el rostro de Ron lo hacía más difícil.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, Ron-

Lo había dicho.

- No Hermione- dijo Ron- Tú y yo nos amamos, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Esta sólo es otra estúpida pelea.

La joven negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-No lo es-respondió ella- Ambos necesitamos pensar.

-Yo no necesito pensar nada-

-Yo sí-

Pudo ver en la expresión de Ron, que comprendía que no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Esto es todo, Hermione? ¿Terminanos cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles? ¿Pensabas que todo en la vida es color de rosa?-

-¡No estoy terminando, Ron!- gritó ella- Sólo necesito tiempo.

Ron no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla, tratando de entender qué diablos acababa de pasar. Tras unos minutos, tomó su varita, porque allí ya no había nada que hacer.

- Fue un placer conocerte, Hermione Granger-

-Ron, por favor- suplicó la muchacha.

Ron no la miró. No gritó. No pronunció palabra. Abrió la puerta y después de permanecer quieto en la entrada, desapareció.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, antes de romper a llorar. Era increíble cómo dos personas se podían amar tanto, pero a la misma vez, hacerse tanto daño.

No, tal y como había dicho Ron, no todo en la vida era color de rosa. Y eso, en la vida de Hermione, parecía una constante realidad.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Soy malvada, absolutamente malvada. ¿De adónde ha salido esta viñeta? Resulta que hace unos días estaba viendo Friends (mi serie preferida) y dieron ese doloroso capítulo donde Rachel le pide a Ross un descanso, porque este va a su oficina a celebrar su aniversario, cuando ella no tiene tiempo. Mi cabeza se puso a funcionar y decidí escribir a Ron y Hermione en una situación parecida. Puede decirse, sí, que Hermione es la culpable y ¿por qué ella? Todos sabemos lo mucho que puede llegar a enfrascarse en su trabajo, y creí que en un caso dado, ella sería la qui inicia todo.**

**La pregunta es ¿habrá reconciliación? Ya saben la ¿Pero cuánto durará?**

**Soy mala, lo sé.**

**Nos leemos. Prometo actualizar pronto la tabla H/G.**


	17. Agujero negro

**Agujero negro**

Cualquiera que hubiera echado un vistazo a la habitación aquella noche fatal, y la observara ahora, podría jurar que el tiempo no había pasado, porque esta se encontraba casi igual. La única diferencia sutil era el vaso de Whisky de Fuego a medio llenar que reposaba en la mesita de café y que no había ocupado ese lugar durante los días anteriores. La luz del sol matutino que apenas lograba filtrarse por las persianas corridas, iluminaba con delicadeza los platos sucios desperdigados por el apartamento y las motas de polvo diseminadas en el aire.

El bulto que emergía del sillón se movió y las sábanas que lo cubrían, cayeron en un montón al suelo. Ron Weasley se sentó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras maldecía por lo bajo el enorme dolor de cabeza que sufría. Trató de recordar por que se sentía tan miserable, hasta que su vista se topó con el vaso que contenía el líquido ambarino.

El conocido nudo se formó en su garganta, pero Ron trató de ignorarlo. Ahora recordaba el por qué había bebido la noche anterior, que era, claro está, el mismo motivo por el que apenas si había comido y dormido los últimos días. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, deseando en el fondo de su alma que la situación que estaba viviendo no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era. Al contario, la pesadilla era él.

Miró al espejo su reflejo, sin importarle demasiado lo mal que lucía: el pelo rojo desordenado, unas ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos y mucho más pálido de lo normal. Se encogió de hombros, porque en realidad esos días ya no le importaba nada. Su familia continuaba visitándolo, preocupada y su madre insistía en llevarle enormes cantidades de comida, como si en manera alguna eso consiguiera aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Pero Ron estaba seguro de que no tenía cura. Tal vez, con el pasar de los años, consiguiera aplacarse, pero por ahora la herida estaba en carne viva. ¿Y de que otra manera podía ser, cuando lo había perdido todo? La razón por la que se levantaba todos los días con una sonrisa de idiota, la persona que lo inspiraba a esforzarse y a convertirse en un mejor ser humano, con la que había soñado construir un futuro juntos.

Había perdido a Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron se humedecieron con rapidez y se llevo las manos a los ojos, tratando de mantener la compostura, porque por Merlín, ya no era ningún niño. Respiró hondo, y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, convencido de que sus acciones se volvían automáticas con el pasar de los días. Pero era preferible no pensar, porque si lo hacía, el pesar se hacía insoportable.

Tras darse un baño rápido, se vistió con la túnica roja que conformaba el uniforme de los Aurores. Se detuvo de pie, frente al espejo, para ensayar la sonrisa falsa con la que se enfrentaría al mundo ese día, sabiendo que no conseguiría engañar a Harry. Su mejor amigo estaba pendiente de todos sus gestos, pronto a consolarlo en cuanto lo necesitara. Ron no podía más que agradecer la preocupación de Harry, pero estaba empezando a hartarse de que lo tratara como a un bebé. ¿Acaso no era él lo suficientemente capaz de velar por sí mismo?

Lo era, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto en aquellas ocasiones en las que para su desgracia, se había encontrado con Hermione por los pasillos del Ministerio. Sabía que no podía evitarla siempre, pero cada vez que eso sucedía, la herida se abría más. Su actitud hacia ella era de total indiferencia, porque se encontraba demasiado herido para enfrentarla. No habían cruzado una sola palabra durante esas dos semanas, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla a los ojos. Harry no se cansaba de decirle que debían hablar, que Hermione lucía tan triste como él, pero Ron no pensaba ceder, porque esta vez no era él quien se había equivocado.

Cuando le había contado a su familia lo que había sucedido, lo primero que preguntaron fue ¿qué hiciste esta vez Ronald? Le había dolido que confiaran tan poco en él, pero no era algo de lo que podía culparlos, pues en su historial, era siempre él quién terminaba estropeando todo. Los únicos que habían escuchado atentos, sin decir nada, fueron Ginny y Harry.

En ese momento sólo estaba seguro de algo: la necesitaba. Más que el aire, como decían las canciones cursis que a su madre le gustaba escuchar, pero era cierto. Sin Hermione se sentía capaz de seguir adelante, porque sin ella todo perdía el sentido. Las metas que se había propuesto, antes tan llamativas, habían perdido todo el brillo. Y Ron no se consideraba un loco dependiente, pero Hermione era tan importante para él, como lo era la vida misma. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a mover un músculo para lograr la reconciliación, si es que había esperanza de culpa de ella, y sólo en sus manos estaba acabar con la separación.

¿No se sentía ella igual? ¿No le hacía ni un poco de falta? ¿Acaso no lo amaba Hermione con la misma intensidad que él la amaba a ella?

Eran tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Ron ni siquiera tuvo que volverse cuando escuchó el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea, para saber que se trataba de Harry. Su mejor amigo se había adjudicado la tarea de guardián y había hecho lo mismo, mañana tras mañana, para asegurarse de que Ron se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para asistir al trabajo. Por algo que había dicho Ginny, al parecer hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

-Buenos días, Harry-

- Tenemos junta con Kingsley-

Ron se volteó, para observar como los ojos de Harry examinaban la estancia, curiosos.

-¿Y cómo va todo hoy?- preguntó Harry, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Ron gruñó.

-Bien- respondió con voz monótona.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Te espero en el Ministerio-

Y sin otra palabra, su cabeza desapareció. Ron tomó un puñado de polvo y lo arrojó a la chimenea, listo para lo que prometía ser otro día tormentoso. Sin mucha elegancia, aterrizó en el suelo del Ministerios, a la vista de muchos magos que llegaban a levantó y buscó a Harry con la mirada, sin lograr encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

-¡Ron!-

Ron dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Harry. Lo divisó unos pasos más allá, pero de repente su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos marrones. Sintió que algo caliente le quemaba el estómago y que un dolor opresivo ocupada su pecho. Hermione, que hacía unos minutos caminaba hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Harry, también se había detenido por completo, sin apartar la vista.

Lucía más delgada, sin duda. La maraña de cabello se encontraba más desordenado de lo habitual y los ojos presentaban rastros de llanto. Ron tuvo que contener las ganas locas de correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos. Por ningún motivo, debía darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Respiró hondo y apartó la vista del imán que representaban los ojos de Hermione, diciendose a sí mismo que estaba equivocado, y que ella no lucía tan triste como él.

Se alejó a paso lento con la frente en alto y la barbilla levantada, pero con una mano el costado, tratando de ignorar el dolor de la herida, que acaba de abrirse otro poco.

Hermione se quedó clavada en su sitio, mientras observaba a Ron alejarse. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, como lo habían hecho muchas otras veces durante las dos semanas anteriores, pero no podía llorar. No frente a esa cantidad de personas, que ya empezaban a notar que algo andaba mal con ella.

Observó cómo Harry alternaba su vista entre ella y Ron, sin saber exactamente tras quién debía ir. Hermione se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la mano y dando la vuelta, se encaminó con rapidez hacia los ascensores. Apenas estuvo conciente que había llegado al cuarto piso, cuando abrió las rejillas y casi corrió hasta su oficina. Tras responder el saludo de su secretaria, entró a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio, donde se apilaba una montaña de papeles.

Trató de rellenar reporte tras reporte, ignorando la humedad en sus mejillas, pero finalmente no logró concentrarse. Ni su amado trabajo, por el que había pedido a Ron que se separaran por un tiempo, lograron distraerla de los pensamientos dolorosos que poblaban su cabeza.

Una y otra vez se había preguntado qué era exactamente lo que había hecho. ¿No se suponía que ella era Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su edad? Muchas personas del trabajo, amigos y familia, confiaban en su buen juicio, porque se suponía que sus decisiones siempre eran las más acertadas, ya que provenían de largas horas de deliberación.

Pero nada era menos cierto: Hermione Granger no era tan perfecta como todos pensaban,

Su lógica y su razonamiento siempre conseguían fallarle en los momentos más inoportunos. Por una decisión acelerada y sin base alguna, prácticamente había sacado de su vida a la persona más importante. Había sido tan estúpida y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

No podía creer el enorme error que había cometido. Ron sólo había tratado de celebrar su aniversario, pero en lugar de sentirse halagada de que alguien tan maravilloso como Ron la quisiera tanto, tenía que echar las cosas a perder. Incluso sabiendo por lo que había pasado su novio (o ex novio por el momento), se había atrevido a disgustarse con él. Había esperado que él entendiera que no tenía tiempo, que su trabajo era demasiado importante para aplazarlo, pero estaba loca si de verdad pensaba que eso iba a suceder. Porque lo que pedía era imposible, Ron no podía ser más comprensivo de lo que ya había sucedido, tras aceptar cenas canceladas y tener que limitarse a verla casi nunca, ella no podía pedirle más.

Los últimos días se había comportado como un robot, sin estar al tanto de las cosas que la rodeaban. Realizaba su trabajo de manera mecánica, preguntándose qué hacer para salir del agujero en que se encontraba. Sabía que era su culpa, porque en su arrogancia y su orgullo, había sugerido la idea de descansar el uno del otro, cuando no tenía derecho alguno para hacerlo. Si alguien tenía toda la libertad de hacerlo, era Ron, pero aún el joven no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

_Somos perfectos el uno para el otro._

¿Qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Ron? ¿De verdad eran perfectos el uno para el otro? Todos decían lo mismo al verlos, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Dos personas tan diferentes y que peleaban por cualquier cosa, probablemente no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Claro que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo podía siquiera dudarlo? Ambos se complementaban, Ron era el único que la conseguía hacer reír como loca y quien le recordaba el lado divertido de la vida. Ella, por otra parte, era quien mantenía a raya los impulsos de su novio y le hacía ver sus responsabilidades.

La mirada de Ron esa mañana, la primera que le había visto en días, le había traspasado el alma. Era fría y los ojos azules no denotaban otra emoción aparte de la indiferencia, algo que casi nunca se reflejaba en ellos. Pero Hermione, conociéndole tan bien, se fijo en que estaba más delgado y observó los círculos negros bajos sus ojos. Por más quisiera esconderlo, Ron no estaba bien. Y una punzada en el estómago le recordó que todo era su culpa.

La pregunta era qué debía hacer. Como pocas veces en su vida, no tenía la respuesta. O tal vez sí la tenía, pero no quería aceptarla: tenía que pedir perdón. Y algo le decía que un simple lo siento no bastaría esta vez.

-¿Hermione?-

Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y fingió estar enfrascada en sus reportes. Ya era suficiente que Harry asomara su cabeza todas las mañanas por la chimenea, como para tener que preocuparlo más. Escuchó como su amigo se aclaraba la garganta ruidosamente.

-Hola Harry- dijo, con una falsa voz de alegría.

Harry rodó los ojos y caminó hasta colocarse en al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Vi lo que pasó cerca de las chimeneas-

- No pasó nada, Harry-

-¡Ya es suficiente,Hermione!-

El repentino grito de Harry la hizo levantar la vista de los pergaminos que revisaba. La expresión en el rostro de su amigo la asustó, porque lucía verdaderamente enfadado.

-Estoy harto Hermione- espetó, caminando de un lado hacia otro- No tienes idea de lo doloroso qué es ver a mis dos mejores amigos, a mis hermanos, en estas condiciones. ¿Por qué no aceptan de una vez que son miserables el uno sin el otro?

-Harry..

-¡Déjame terminar!- replicó él- Esto es inconcebible. Ya no estamos en la escuela, como para que se peleen por cualquier estupidez. Ustedes no son los únicos que sufren, porque todas las personas que los aman también sufren con ustedes. Ginny no deja de decirme que hable con los dos, pero ninguno quiere escuchar.

Harry dejó de hablar por unos segundos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Hermione trató de utilizar ese tiempo para hablar, pero Harry levantó la mano, indicándole que se mantuviera callada.

- Eres mi hermana Hermione, y sabes que te quiero, pero eso no me impide decirte que estás equivocada- dijo él, con determinación- Probablemente no deba meterme, pero no me importa. Sabes que lo hiciste que no estuvo bien, así que te pido que encuentres la forma de terminar con esto, antes de que vaya demasiado lejos.

Hermione perdió toda la calma en ese instante. Las palabras de Harry dolían demasiado, porque eran verdad. Se abrazó a si misma, para atenuar los violentos temblores de su cuerpo. Apenas se dio cuenta de dos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza y de las suaves palabras de consuelo que Harry le susurraba. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombre de su mejor amigo, lloró, porque por su impertinencia se encontraba en un agujero negro, sin saber cómo llegar a la superficie.

* * *

**Logré encontrar el capítulo, gracias a Dios. En cuanto pueda subo el siguiente.**


	18. Intervenciones forzadas

**Intervenciones forzadas**

Si se le miraba de lejos, Ginny Weasley no inspiraba temor, pero una vez cerca, a pesar de su pequeña estatura y su cara de amabilidad, se podía adivinar una gran fuerza de carácter y determinación, que entraban en acción cuando alguna de las personas que amaba, sufría. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento, a punto de derrumbar la puerta del cuarto de su mejor amiga, con la fuerza de sus golpes, habría salido corriendo a ponerse a salvo. No por nada, tenía la fama de ser la mejor jugadora de los Holyhead Arpies con su agresivo ataque y de lanzar el más letal ataque de mocomurciélago en el mundo mágico.

La joven Weasley se apartó el rojo cabello de la cara, mientras entrechocaba los dientes con ferocidad. Se miró los nudillos, a punto de sangrar y maldijo en voz baja. No sabía a qué juego estaba jugando Hermione, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. Estaba harta de ver caras largas por parte de Ron y de llantos interminables por parte de Hermione. Era inconcebible que dos personas que se quisieran tanto, pudieran hacerse tan miserables la una a la otra. Por ello, había iniciado su propia campaña de "Juntemos de nuevo a Ron y Hermione", que para su mala suerte, no estaba dando resultado. Cada vez que trataba de hablar con uno de ellos, iniciaban las maniobras de evasión. Hermione le decía que estaba ocupadísima y Ron nunca tenía tiempo entre la tienda de bromas y su trabajo como Auror. Su mejor amiga no había vuelto a los almuerzos dominicales Weasley, provocando el resentimiento de su madre, y Ron había aumentado sus visitas al Caldero Chorreante.

Ginny sabía lo difícil que era estar lejos de la persona amada, y no podía imaginar que alguien lo hiciera por voluntad propia. Ron y Hermione estaban cometiendo la mayor estupidez de sus vidas y simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Harry trataba de no inmiscuirse, porque según él, era algo que sólo Ron y Hermione podían arreglar. Ginny respetaba su punto de vista, pero no lo compartía. Probablemente Harry, que conocía mejor a ambos, tenía razón, pero ella no pensaba darse por vencida.

-Hermione Jean Granger, en el nombre de Merlín te juro que sino abres esa puerta, te vas a arrepentir-

No hubo respuesta. Decidida, tomó su varita para hacer el uso del Alohomora, pero en el fondo, algo le decía que no funcionaría. Conociendo bien a Hermione, su habitación debía estar llena de hechizos protectores, que sólo un rompedor de maldiciones como Bill, conseguiría vencer. Sin perder el buen ánimo, se dispuso a pronunciar el hechizo, en el justo momento en que la puerta se abrió. Frente a ella apareció una desgreñada Hermione, con el cabello más revuelto que nunca y bolsas negras marcadas debajo de sus ojos. No lucía particularmente feliz, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?-espetó- ¿Era necesario todo el escándalo?

Ginny le lanzó la "sonrisa oficial Weasley", es decir, de oreja a oreja y mostrando todos los dientes. Esa sonrisa había conseguido desarmar muchos de los enojos de Harry, pero con Hermione no parecía funcionar, porque la expresión de molestia no se borró de su cara. En ese caso, no quedaba más que optar por la expresión de chica dura: la mandíbula tensa y un tono profundo de voz.

-Vengo por ti-

Hermione alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué te refieres con eso?-

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hermione fijamente.

-Me refiero a que hoy es el cumpleaños de Dean, por lo que necesito que pongas a trabajar esas extremidades y te apresures a arreglarte-

- No puedo ir-

Ginny sintió que la sangre le hervía en todo el cuerpo. Si Hermione le volvía a decir de nuevo que no podía hacer algo, su demonio interno iba a salir a flote y ella no se haría cargo de las consecuencias. Al parecer su enojo se notaba en su rostro, porque Hermione, la chica con la que El Niño que vivió no conseguía sostener un duelo sin salir mal parado, se echó hacia atrás. Ginny sonrió para sus adentros: el carácter Weasley era algo magnífico. La menor de los Weasley entró en la pulcra habitación de Hermione y tomó asiento en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no estés lista-

Hermione permaneció inmóvil, antes de que consiguiera pronunciar palabra.

-¿Él va a ir?-

Ginny no pudo menos que sentir compasión por el anhelo que tenía el tono de Hermione. Sabía que era ella la principal culpable de lo que estaba pasando, pero a fin de cuentas Hermione era su mejor amiga y no tenía intenciones de juzgarla.

-Sí- dijo Ginny, en un tono de voz más suave- Dean es su amigo ¿qué esperabas?

Hermione se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo ir, Ginny. Lo siento, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer y…

-¡Basta!-

Ginny no supo en qué momento se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación hasta quedar plantada frente a Hermione. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños y todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Estoy harta, Hermione- espetó- Estoy harta de tus excusas, de tus "no puedo". No puedo creer cómo alguien que ayudó a ganar la guerra contra Voldemort tiene miedo de ver a su exnovio.

Ante las últimas palabras de Ginny, el rostro de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Pero pronto fue dueña de sí misma y recompuso su expresión en una de frialdad e indiferencia.

-Aprecio que te preocupes Gin, pero lo que pase con Ron y conmigo no es de tu incumbencia-

Ginny experimentó unas fuertes ganas de sacudir a Hermione por los hombros, pero se contuvo.

-No puedo creer lo que estás dic¡endo. ¿Acaso no es de mi incumbencia ver a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermano infelices?

Hermione mantuvo el rostro impasible.

-No iré-

Ginny apretó los puños al punto de clavarse las uñas en la piel. Si Hermione creía que iba a tener la última palabra, estaba muy equivocada. Sabía lo testaruda que su amiga podía ser, por lo que debía trazar un plan de acción rápido. Dirigió su vista por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos vieron algo interesante: la última edición de Historia de Hogwarts, forrada en piel y regalo de Harry para la navidad anterior, yacía abierto en la mesita de noche. Y sobre él, olvidada, la varita de Hermione.

-Si crees que pienso dejarte vegetando en la cama, estás muy equivocada-

-¿Y qué se supone que piensas hacer, Ginevra?

Ginny lanzó una risita. Si la llamaba Ginevra, debía estar sumamente enojada.

-No tienes idea, Granger-

Con una floritura de su mano, Ginny elevó la varita en el aire y apuntó al ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts. Mientras pronunciaba ¡accio Historia de Hogwarts! , miró de reojo la expresión en el rostro de Hermione: la boca abierta en una O perfecta y los ojos a punto se salirse de sus órbitas. Con reflejos de buscadora, Ginny tomó el libro con elegancia entre sus manos y se volvió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, para encarar a Hermione.

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces, como un pescado fuera del agua, antes de lograr articular palabra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese libro? -

-Muchas cosas- dijo Ginny, divertida- Supongo que sería divertido arrancar las páginas de una en una, pero también me llama la atención lanzarlo a la chimenea.

El poco color que quedaba en el rostro de Hermione, desapareció por completo: si había algo que Hermione amaba casi tanto como a su familia y amigos, eran los libros, y el primero de ellos Historia de Hogwarts, su primer amigo en el mundo mágico.

-No seas tonta, Ginny- dijo con voz ahogada- Dámelo.

-No-

Hermione miró hacia todas partes, claramente desesperada.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó Ginny, sosteniendo en alto la varita de su mejor amiga.

-¡Eres insoportable, Ginny!- chilló Hermione, indignada.

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny- Ahora se buena chica y ve arreglarte, porque se nos hace tarde-

-Ginny, yo no puedo…

-¿Quieres que tu preciado libro sufra las consecuencias, Hermione? Porque de verdad no tendré reparos en divertirme con él.

Ginny guardó el libro y la varita en su bolso, sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Hermione, furiosa, estampó el pie en el suelo y luego dio la vuelta, directo hacia el baño. Ginny lanzó una risa cuando la observó irse, satisfecha. Ahora Hermione y Ron estarían juntos en el mismo lugar, lo que significaba una oportunidad pare verse frente a frente, pero su trabajo había terminado. Lo que pasara de allí en adelante estaba lejos de conocimiento: todo quedaba en manos del destino.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hasta que por fin! Sino me apresuraba, iban a pasar tres meses desde mi última actualización. Se suponía que subiría todo en un solo Retazo, pero al final se hizo demasiado grande y lo dividí en dos partes. Si Dios quiere, estaré subiendo la segunda parte este fin de semana. La pregunta es: ¿terminará bien o mal? Mi yo malvado anda bastante activo estos días, así que todo puede suceder. Y si a eso le sumo, algunos problemas personales, no estoy del mejor humor del mundo.

El capítulo va dedicado a Copia Pirata y saralpp. Agradezco los pm y la insistencia para que subiera.

Quiero hacer algunas recomendaciones:leer Lo que el viento se llevó y ver la película, escuchar a The Killers, ir al cine a ver Ángeles y demonios y Wolverine, y por último, tener cuidado con los amigos, porque cuando uno menos se lo espera, te apuñalan por la espalda y por supuesto, hacerse adicto a Grey's Anatomy, especifícamente adicto a Mark y Derek. XD

Les pido disculpas de nuevo y les informo que el nombre del siguiente Retazo, será Intervenciones inesperadas.


	19. Intervenciones inesperadas I

**Intervenciones inesperadas I**

Harry lo había decidido: iba a desaparecer del mundo mágico dos meses, e iría a alguna isla en medio del mar en la que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo(a excepción de Ginny, por supuesto). Era el Niño que vivió, el Héroe del mundo mágico y parte del trío dorado, pero si bien recordaba no tenía el título de Mejor amigo con paciencia de santo. Tal vez y si contaba con mucha suerte, para cuando regresara de su exilio voluntario, las cosas entre Ron y Hermione finalmente se habrían arreglado.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido un completo asco, y ni siquiera era culpa suya lo que estaba pasando. Había intentado hablar con Ron y Hermione por todos los medios, pero se había convertido en una misión imposible: ninguno prestaba oído a razones. Ron y Hermione no soportaban estar juntos en el mismo lugar, por lo que a él le tocaba dividirse para poder pasar el tiempo con sus dos mejores amigos. Más de una vez había considerado seriamente pedirle a Ginny que utilizara poción multijugos y lo ayudara, porque a este paso iba a terminar enfermo. Entre las misiones, el tiempo con su novia, llenar reportes y hacer de mejor amigo, estaba perdiendo su sanidad física y mental. Así que finalmente se había dado por vencido, porque, por las barbas de Merlín, ya no sabía que más podía hacer. Naturalmente no contaba con las recriminaciones constantes de Ginny, que lo acusaba de inconsistente y de mal amigo por haberse rendido. Pero se mantuvo firme, porque el problema era de Ron y Hermione y nadie más que ellos podía arreglarlo. Ya no eran adolescentes de dieciséis años que necesitaban que uno de los dos terminara envenenado para volver a dirigirse la palabra.

Harry apretó los dientes: de verdad que Ron y Hermione eran estúpidos. Habían sobrevivido a una guerra, habían perdido a gente que amaban, todo por una oportunidad para estar juntos y ahora la desperdiciaban como si nada. Sabía quién era la principal responsable del problema, pero se negaba a tomar partido. Si quería conservar todas las partes de su cuerpo, era preferible mantenerse callado.

La música estruendosa de las Brujas de Macbeth, su grupo mágico favorito, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Justo en ese momento sonaba la canción preferida de Ginny," Hacer el hipogrifo" y sabía que moriría por estarla bailando. ¿A dónde estaba su novia? Había desaparecido misteriosamente esa mañana y Harry estaba convencido de trataría de obligar a Hermione para asistir a la fiesta. Pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar: si existía alguien terco, ese alguien era Hermione. Ginny pensaba que bastaría con obligarlos a estar juntos en el mismo lugar, para que las flechas de Cupido obraran su magia nuevamente y Ron y Hermione volvieran a estar juntos. Aunque a su novia no le gustaba admitirlo, Ginny Weasley era una inconsolable romántica.

El joven movió la cabeza cuando observó que Parvati Patil lo miraba de forma extraña. No podía culparla, porque siempre que pensaba en Ginny, una sonrisa de imbécil se dibujaba en su rostro, por lo que debía lucir un poco tonto. Dirigió su mirada por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos finalmente encontraron a Ron, que lucía animado por primera vez en días, mientras discutía con Dean por qué el quidditch era mil veces mejor que ese tonto juego que los muggles llamaban fútbol. Pero Dean no se daba por vencido y defendía el fútbol a muerte, insistiendo en que si Ron lo acompañara a un partido del West Ham, se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, porque era reconfortante ver a Ron tan activo, después de muchos días con respuestas monosílabas, gruñidos y malas caras. La pregunta era ¿cuánto duraría esa tranquilidad? Estaba seguro que en el momento en que Hermione apareciera, si es que lo hacía, toda esa máscara de felicidad se caería.

Esa mañana había sido casi imposible sacarlo de su apartamento. Ron se negaba a salir de su cama y Harry había tenido que recurrir a la amenaza de que quemaría todos los artículos de los Chudley Cannons que Ron poseía y que convencería a Ginny para que no le volviera a dar entradas a los partidos de su equipo favorito. La expresión en la cara del pelirrojo había sido invaluable: los ojos grandes y los labios apretados en una fina línea, al mejor estilo de Mcgonagall. Era como si alguien le hubiera dicho que Viktor Krum se venía a vivir al lado.

Aburrido en extremo y sin que su novia apareciera por ninguna parte, Harry decidió que era hora de unirse a la conversación de sus amigos. Pero pronto se vio interrumpido por alguien que lo tomaba del brazo.

-Ron no se ve tan mal como dicen-

Harry se volteó, con una expresión de asombro.

-¿Lavender?-

Frente a él, la hermosa joven rubia que una vez fuera su tormento con las interminables conversaciones sobre los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella, le dirigió una destellante sonrisa de dientes blancos. Harry devolvió el gesto, no sin dejar de notar la gruesa bufanda que rodeaba el cuello de la joven, que a pesar de todo, no lograba esconder una parte de la cicatriz que desfiguraba la blanca piel. Sus ojos al parecer se detuvieron mucho en ese punto, porque Lavender se acomodó la bufanda, un poco incómoda.

-Ron luce feliz-

-¿Ah?-preguntó Harry, distraído.

-¿No se supone que él y Granger terminaron?-

La cortesía en el rostro de Harry despareció por completo. La presencia de Lavender no auguraba nada bueno, y mucho menos el tono dulce con el que hablaba.

-No- dijo Harry.

-Eso no es lo que me han contado-

-No sé qué te hayan dicho, pero Hermione y Ron sólo están atravesando tiempos difíciles. Algo muy común en las relaciones de pareja.

Lavender se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento si Granger no es lo suficientemente capaz de apreciar a alguien tan maravilloso como Ron, pero créeme que hay muchas otras dispuestas a hacerlo- dijo la joven con una sonrisa- Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Harry.

Antes de que se diera la vuelta, Harry la tomó con delicadeza por el brazo evitando que se fuera.

-Mantente alejada de Ron, Lavender-

Lavender se soltó de Harry con gracia, y sin decir nada, se alejó de él.

Harry enfiló nuevamente sus pasos hacia Ron, dispuesto a constituirse en su perro guardián.

-¿Siguen hablando de quidditch y fútbol?-

Ron, Seamus y Dean volvieron los rostros al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí tu mejor amigo no quiere aceptar que el fútbol puede ser tan bueno como el quidditch- dijo Dean, con una sonrisa.

-Es que no lo es- soltó Ron, con vehemencia- ¿Qué gracia tiene correr tras una pelota durante dos horas cuando se puede volar en escoba?-

Harry rió.

-Pues la tiene-apuntó Seamus- Dean me ha llevado a tres partidos de fútbol y son muy emocionantes-

-¿Tú que opinas, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-Nunca he estado en un partido de fútbol porque los Dursley no fueron lo suficientemente generosos para llevarme a uno. Pero cuando el tío Vernon los observaba, lucían muy intensos- explicó el joven- Pero no cambiaría el quidditch por nada del mundo.

-Justo lo que quería escuchar- dijo Ron.

Dean iba a replicar, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- Yo siempre he querido ver un partido de fútbol-

Delante de ellos apareció la cara afable de Neville Longbottom, acompañado de una distraída Luna. Los cuatro jóvenes se apresuraron a saludar a sus amigos, que pronto se unieron a la conversación, a excepción de Luna, que miraba el techo con interés.

-¿Dónde están Ginny y Hermione? Quisiera saludarla- preguntó Luna, tras varios minutos de silencio.

La tensión fue palpable al instante. Harry observó cómo la mandíbula de Ron se ponía rígida y deseó que alguien cambiara el tema de conversación. Para suerte de todos, Luna olvidó pronto su pregunta y empezó a hablar de las funciones curativas de los rábanos, haciendo que el resto, incluido Ron, sonrieran divertidos.

Harry observó una vez más su reloj, preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado con Ginny? Llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecida. ¿Acaso no habría conseguido convencer a Hermione? Se dispuso a continuar hablando con sus amigos, cuando sus ojos captaron un destello rojo y otro castaño. Con el corazón en la garganta, observó a Ginny y Hermione entrar en el apartamento. A pesar de la tormenta que se avecinaba, su naturaleza masculina no dejó de admirar lo hermosa que se veía Ginny esa noche, con un vestido blanco, de tirantes, algo ajustado. Hermione, por su parte, también lucía muy guapa en un vestido azul, aunque su cara, a diferencia de la de Ginny, no demostraba felicidad. Varios de los invitados fijaron la vista en Hermione y luego en Ron, que continuaba hablando despreocupadamente con Neville.

¿Qué hacer, en el nombre de Morgana?

Harry concentró todos sus esfuerzos en desviar la atención de Ron de las recién llegadas, pero la increíble indiscreción de Seamus, echó todos sus planes por tierra.

-Mira quiénes acaban de llegar-

Ron hizo además de voltearse, pero Harry, con la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de plástico, lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo y lo obligó a voltarse hacia donde estaba Luna.

- Podrías repetir la parte donde decías que los rábanos ayudan contra el insomnio. Ron dice que tiene dificultades para dormir y…

-Yo no he dicho nada- espetó Ron. El pelirrojo molesto, se soltó de la mano con que Harry lo aferraba y volteó el rostro, para saber de quiénes hablaba Seamus.

Todo sucedió en menos de un minuto. Harry observó cómo los ojos de Ron y Hermione se cruzaban, queriendo decirse mil cosas a la vez. Era doloroso para él, verlos dirigirse miradas con tanto anhelo. Desde otra esquina de la habitación y para su horror, vio como Lavender avanzaba decidida hacia Ron. ¿Es que acaso no había entendido su advertencia?

-Hola Ronald-

El pelirrojo logró apartar a duras penas la mirada de Hermione; para posar sus ojos sobre Lavender.

-Hola Lav-

A Harry se le encogió el estómago. ¿Lav? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó Lavender, con voz melosa.

¡Di no, Ron! Porque de otra forma, Harry no estaba seguro de que Ron consiguiera salir con vida de la fiesta esa noche. La mirada de Hermione estaba a punto de taladrar un hueco sobre su cabeza y su varita, empleada para propósitos dolorosos, podía resultar mortal.

-Con mucho gusto, Lavender-

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, le había tocado ser mejor amigo de un loco con tendencia suicida? Observó a Lavender y Ron, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Hermione y se asustó al ver ese brillo de locura en los ojos marrones: era la mirada de la muerte.

Corrección mental: ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, le había tocado ser mejor amigo de un loco con tendencia suicida y de una loca con tendencias asesinas?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ginny y reconoció en ellos sus mismas preocupaciones: la tormenta había comenzado.

**Nota del autor: **

**Ya sé que les prometí que en este capítulo le pondría fin a todo el embrollo, pero sinceramente no me puedo resistir. Mi problema es que no me gusta subir cosas que tengan una extensión mayor a cinco o seis página así que decidí dejarlo hasta aquí.**

**Estoy casi segura de que subiré lo que falta antes de que termine la semana. Tienen todo el derecho a odiarme. Les doy permiso.**

**Se supone que el capítulo intentaba ser divertido (en parte), pero claramente no logré mi cometido. **

**¡Lavender hizo aparición! XD Estuve tentada a poner a mi amadísimo Draco, pero no encajaba en el asunto. **


	20. Intervenciones inesperadas II

**Intervenciones inesperadas II**

Hermione Granger generalmente era una persona pacífica, del tipo que sabía mantener la cabeza tranquila en situaciones difíciles. Se necesitaban motivos muy fuertes, para que perdiera la educación y recurriera a la violencia física, como había hecho aquel día, en tercer año, donde había dejado su huella pintada en el pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy. Eso, o que un idiota pelirrojo, del que para su desgracia, se encontraba perdidamente enamorada, hiciera hasta lo indecible por provocarla.

Como justo ahora. Si Ron se atrevía a bajar un centímetro más la mano que tenía en la espalda de Lavender….

-Ginny, la varita-

-Estás loca-

-La varita-

-No-

-Me das la varita o te vas a arrepentir-

Hermione pronunció las últimas palabras con tanta ferocidad, que Ginny se echó hacia atrás, mientras apretaba el bolso contra su pecho.

-Linda fiesta ¿no?-

-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny con alivio, corriendo a esconderse detrás de su novio, que acababa de acercarse a donde ellas se encontraban.

-Maravillosa fiesta- dijo Hermione, sarcástica, sin que sus ojos se despegaran del punto en el que Ron y Lavender bailaban.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas nerviosas: una Hermione enojada no era algo fácil de manejar. Su amigo se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tratando de distraerla por un momento.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No-

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-No-

-¿Quieres matar a Lavender?-

-Nada me gustaría más-

Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Ginny, colocando una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga- Trata de disfrutar.

-¿Quién dice que no estoy disfrutando?- espetó Hermione con la mandíbula tensa.

Sus dos mejores amigos negaron con la cabeza, pero Hermione no les prestó atención. Era cierto que justo ahora no estaba disfrutando, pero en cuanto pusiera sus manos sobre Lavender Brown, vaya que sí se divertiría. Por fin podría poner en práctica aquella lista con hechizos y métodos de tortura que había querido utilizar contra su ex compañera de colegio durante su sexto.

Otra canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth empezó a sonar justo en ese instante y para su horror, Lavender y Ron continuaron bailando juntos, muy cerca él uno del otro. Hermione aferró su cartera con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperse las uñas. Olvidándose por unos segundos de tan desagradable vista, observó cómo Harry abrazaba a Ginny, mientras esta movía impaciente los pies, con visibles deseos de bailar.

-No tienen que quedarse conmigo ¿saben?-

-No es problema, Hermione- dijo Harry con amabilidad.

-Sí es problema, así que vayan a bailar-

-¿Segura?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tú tienes mi varita, Ginny. ¿Qué daño puedo hacer sin ella?- dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja.

-Pues según lo que me ha contado Harry, tienes una gran fuerza física- argumentó la joven.

Hermione se sonrojó, maldiciendo a Harry para sus adentros. Sólo esperaba que Ginny no se refiriera al incidente con Ron, durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes, porque de ser así, Lavender Brown no sería la única que sufriría esa noche. Harry, presintiendo el peligro, tomó la mano de Ginny y con un rápido "nos vemos luego", se alejó con su novia hacia la pista de baile.

La joven continuó con la vista fija en su novio (por el momento), que continuaba bailando muy alegremente con su némesis. No podía creer que Ron recurriera una vez más al estúpido juego de los celos para hacerla sentir mal. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Hermione requería de toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, para no irrumpir en media pista de baile y gritarle a Lavender, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, que quitara sus asquerosas manos de su Ron. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué derecho tenía? Si tres semanas antes no hubiera sido una completa idiota, sería a ella y no a Lavender, a quien Ron le estuviera dirigiendo esa magnífica sonrisa que hacía palpitar su corazón a un ritmo ridículamente rápido.

Ron le dio a Lavender un giro, haciendo que esta riera de buena gana. Hermione, por su parte, sintió su corazón hundirse al mismo tiempo que una humedad sospechosa velaba su vista. La joven se pasó la mano por los ojos con rapidez, molesta consigo misma. Ahora no era el momento más indicado para dejar que las lágrimas la traicionaran, no le daría el gusto a Ron de saber lo que estaba sufriendo. Por más que los celos, de los que siempre decía a Ron, que eran un defecto horrible, la carcomieran por dentro. Porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo la mano de Ron en la cadera de Lavender ni las palabras que esta le decía al oído. Porque no le interesaba ni un poco que Ron riera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la estúpida broma que seguramente acababa de escuchar. Porque no le importaba, que de repente empezara a sonar una canción lenta y que Lavender rodeara con sus esbeltos brazos el cuello de Ron y que este rodeara la cintura de la joven con los suyos.

¡Al diablo con su paciencia! Sí le importaba, porque Ron era suyo y de nadie más y no permitiría que ninguna rubia tonta se lo quitara. Lavender Brown iba a recibir la lección de su vida.

-Hermione Granger-

Una voz desconocida frenó en seco los pasos que la llevarían a estrangular a Lavender. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un rostro que no veía hacía mucho.

-Terry Boot-

El joven, de rostro apuesto y cabello castaño oscuro, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, la cual Hermione devolvió con agrado, al notar la mirada acusadora de Ron sobre ellos.

-No tenía idea de que estabas aquí- dijo la joven, con voz suave.

- Dean me envió su invitación y no podía decirle que no-

Hermione asintió lentamente. Durante su sétimo año de Hogwarts y sin el constante peso sobre sus hombros de proteger la vida de Harry, Hermione había tenido la oportunidad de entablar amistad con personas de otras casas, entre las que se incluían Hannah Abbott, Ernie Mcmillan y el mismo Terry. No eran particularmente cercanos, pero Terry siempre le había parecido agradable, además de que ambos compartían la misma afición por los estudios.

- ¿Y cómo va tu trabajo? He escuchado que estás por conseguir un segundo aumento en el salario de los elfos domésticos- comentó Terry- Eso es admirable, Hermione. Se necesita a alguien con mucha voluntad para conseguir cambiar las mentes anticuadas de muchas personas en el Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione se sonrojó. Por lo general, no recibía demasiadas felicitaciones por su trabajo, ya que la mayor parte de las personas, a excepción de aquellas cercanas a ella, pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo. Todo el mundo mágico había supuesto que la gran Hermione Granger se uniría al escuadrón de Aurores, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos; por lo que fue una gran decepción cuando eso no ocurrió.Era bueno que personas como Terry apreciaran lo que hacía.

- Gracias Terry- replicó la joven- Pero no creo que en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional las cosas sean fáciles. Menos si Percy Weasley es tu jefe.

Terry se echó a reír.

-No tienes idea. Percy Weasley es increíblemente estricto con su trabajo y si las cosas no se hacen como él quiere, de seguro tendrás problemas. Pero aparte de eso, es un gran jefe.

Hermione le dirigió una gran sonrisa: Terry le estaba resultando realmente simpático. Por un momento, dejó que su vista vagara por la estancia, para observar a Ginny y Harry bailando juntos y unos parejas más allá, la mirada de Ron fija sobre ellos. Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formara en su rostro.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

La mano extendida de Terry la hizo volver a la realidad. La joven lo miró sorprendida, sin haber escuchado claramente la pregunta del muchacho.

-¿Qué?-

-Me preguntaba si querías bailar-

Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta que justo ahora comenzaba a tocar una nueva canción, asintió, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a Ron: si así lo quería, ella también empezaría a jugar por cuenta propia.

Las lentas notas de la melodía empezaron a resonar, mientras Hermione sentía las manos de Terry deslizarse por su cintura. Ella colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, incómoda. Y la sonrisa que Terry le dirigía en ese momento no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

-En el colegio siempre me pareció que eras una gran chica-

-Mmmm…-

Hermione optó por ignorar el cumplido. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? No quería que Terry malinterpretara las cosas, sólo estaba tratando de darle a Ron una cucharada de su propia medicina. La joven notó, que tras varios intentos inútiles de entablar conversación con ella, Terry decidió limitarse a bailar. Trató de no sentirse mal, mientras su mirada seguía de manera discreta a Ron. El pelirrojo lucía serio, al parecer ya no disfrutaba tanto de su baile con Lavender, la que por su parte, continuaba hablando con Ron, como si no notara su estado de ánimo.

Tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción, Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿Lavender se estaba haciendo la idiota? No entendía cuál era el punto de querer hablar con un chico que no estaba demostrando el más mínimo interés en ella. Si pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con Ron, estaba completamente equivocada.

_La tendrá si no te apresuras a hacer algo, Granger._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Esa molesta voz que siempre le indicaba cuándo estaba haciendo las cosas mal, era realmente molesta. Otro giro con Terry y pudo notar cómo el entrecejo de Ron se fruncía aún más.

-Escuché lo que pasó contigo y con Weasley-

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse exasperada. ¿Es que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su vida romántica?

-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, Terry-

-Escuché que rompieron-

Hermione sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Así que esa era la versión que se manejaba? ¿Qué habían roto? Y no quería imaginar la respuesta si alguien preguntaba el por qué.

_Por tu culpa, Hermione. Porque no supiste manejar las cosas bien._

Estúpida vocecita. ¿Es que no pensaba callarse nunca?

-Estamos pasando por momentos difíciles. Eso es todo-

Terry sonrió.

-Algo me dice que Weasley no la está pasando muy bien-

Hermione miró a Terry sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por la manera en que me mira. Presiento que quiere matarme- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Terry lo siento mucho, yo…

El joven negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes-

La música se detuvo por completo. Terry se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

-Fue un placer volver a verte, Hermione-

-Lo mismo digo, Terry-

El joven quitó sus brazos de la cintura de la chica, y miró por encima del hombro de ella, sonriente.

-Quiero conservar todas mis partes, así que mejor me voy. Pero te doy un consejo: habla con Ron.

Hermione asintió, mientras lo observaba alejarse. Lo que Terry acaba de decirle era lo que Ginny y Harry venían aconsejándole y lo que debía haber hecho hace muchos días. La joven se dio la vuelta, buscando al pelirrojo con la mirada, pero lo que vio la disgustó por completo: Lavender le susurraba algo a Ron, a lo que este respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. En el momento en que Ron levantó la cabeza, su vista viajó por la habitación y Hermione sintió un estrecimiento bajar su espalda cuando aquellos dos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, porque la mirada de Ron expresaba mil cosas, siendo la tristeza y la decepción lo que caló hasta el fondo de su alma. Hermione vio cómo Ron apretaba los labios, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Hermione sintió su que su corazón se encogía por la ansiedad y que su sangre hervía de rabia. No sabía qué estaba planeando la exnovia de Ron, pero no permitiría que empeorara las cosas entre ambos, más de lo que ya estaban. Fuera como fuera, Lavender Brown la iba a escuchar.


	21. Intervenciones inesperadas III

**Intervenciones inesperadas III**

Lavender no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber quién se acercaba a ella, por lo que prefirió concentrar su atención en aquel alto pelirrojo, que aún y contra su voluntad, conseguía acelerar aunque fuera un poco los latidos de su corazón. Ron se alejaba con paso desgarbado y los hombros echados hacia adelante, como si cargara con un gran peso en su espalda. Lavender reconocía bien ese andar, porque era el mismo que ella había adoptado, en aquellos días amargos de su sexto año, cuando su relación con Ron había terminado: perder a la persona que se quiere no es fácil y ella tenía experiencia. Porque aunque todos pensaran que era una rubia tonta, que sólo se preocupaba por las apariencias y la Adivinación, nadie tenía el derecho de decir que no había amado en ese entonces a aquel chico larguirucho y torpe, que una tarde de verano había enrojecido al admitir que jamás había besado a nadie.

La joven se pasó la mano por el espléndido cabello rubio, preguntándose como Hermione podía ser tan idiota. Le parecía increíble, que teniendo a su lado a una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido en toda su vida, pudiera haberlo dejado ir como si nada. Ron no merecía sufrir de esa mirada, no era justo que la tristeza y el dolor se asomaran a esos hermosos ojos azules, como lo había visto durante toda la noche. Desde el momento en que Hermione había empezado a bailar con ese chico, Terry Boot, la actitud de Ron había cambiado por completo: la risa desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una mandíbula tensa y unos ojos que no se cansaban de seguir a la otra pareja. Por lo que ella, Lavender Brown, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para borrar la tristeza del rostro de Ron. Así que lo que esa tarde había iniciado como el simple deseo de querer bailar con un exnovio al que aún guardaba cierto afecto, había degenerado en un plan para ver a Ron feliz de nuevo y de enseñarle a Granger a valorar lo que había perdido por su propia estupidez. Y para que negarlo, una pequeña parte de su conciencia lo aprovecharía para pagar cuentas sin saldar y, no estaba de más decirlo, ella terminaría divirtiéndose un poco.

¿Acaso la mirada asesina de Hermione sobre ellos no le había sacado más de una sonrisa aquella tarde?

El golpe sobre su hombro, que claramente no indicaba gentileza sino hostilidad, le indicó que la otra participante de su pequeño juego, había al fin decidido tomar parte de él. Con una sonrisa un tanto insolente, Lavender se dio la vuelta; para realizar la primera jugada.

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Es un enorme placer verte!

La expresión en el rostro de Hermione hacía difícil no reírse. La joven apretaba los labios con fuerza y casi parecía echar fuego por los ojos, por lo que Lavender, tuvo que recordarse que cualquier paso en falso, echaría todo a perder.

-No seas hipócrita, Lavender- respondió Hermione, sin muestras de educación.

Lavender sonrió para sus adentros: tenía a Hermione justo donde quería.

-Esa no es forma de saludar a una ex compañera de colegio, Hermione.

- Deja de hacer el idiota- espetó Hermione- No sé que le hayas dicho a Ron para que saliera, pero no va a funcionar. Te lo advierto: si te acercas a él durante el resto de la noche, te vas a arrepentir.

Lavender lanzó una risita, para darle mayor efecto dramático a la conversación.

-¿Celosa?-

Cuando observó la manera en que Hermione apretaba los labios y rodaba los ojos, exasperada, no pudo dejar de aplaudirse a si misma. Sabía que Ron era celoso, pero le costaba creer que la tranquila Hermione, también lo fuera en el mismo grado que el muchacho. Ciertamente, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado.

-Nada más te lo advierto, Lavender- amenazó la joven.

-¿Me adviertes qué, Hermione?- preguntó Lavender, con la ceja arqueada-Ron y yo sólo estábamos bailando.

La expresión en el rostro de Hermione era de completa indignación e incredulidad: Lavender acababa de anotar otro punto.

-Cómo si no supiera tus verdaderas intenciones- soltó Hermione, mordaz.

-No sé de que estás hablando. Pero juguemos a que tienes la razón así que ¿cuál es el problema?- inquirió Lavender- Según lo que me han contado, Ron y tú ya no están juntos, así que no veo por qué te importan tanto lo que consideras mis verdaderas intenciones.

Lavender observó como en el rostro de la chica, el dolor se reflejaba durante unos segundos, tras los cuales recompuso el gesto en una fachada impasible. Típico de Hermione Granger, siempre tratando de enseñarle a los demás la cara de chica dura, a la que no le gusta que los demás se den cuenta de lo que está sintiendo.

-Lo que pase entre Ron y yo no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Hermione, con el enojo reflejado en cada palabra- Pero si tanto te interesa saber cuánto me importa, no pienses que te dejaré el camino libre. Tuviste a Ron una vez, pero dos no.

Lavender negó con la cabeza: Hermione se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Con el rabillo del ojo, notó las miradas de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley fijas sobre ellas. Lavender les dirigió una sonrisa, mientras recordaba que no era Hermione la primera que le había advertido que no se acercara a Ron.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, Hermione? – preguntó Lavender con tono dulce- Si estás tan segura de lo que dices, por qué sigues hablando aquí conmigo. ¿O es que te da miedo que Ron me vuelva a escoger?

Durante toda la conversación, esa fue la primera vez en la que Lavender reconoció el miedo en los ojos de Hermione. No todo se reducía a simples celos, sino que realmente tenía miedo de que Ron la eligiera a ella.

-Ron jamás lo haría-

-¿De verdad no lo haría, Hermione?- inquirió ella, en tono retador- ¿No crees que Ron es capaz de buscar en otra parte lo que su novia no le quiere dar?

Hermione apretó los puños, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de golpearla. Fue desconcertante ver, como la chica considerada el mayor cerebro del mundo mágico, no tenía, por primera vez en su vida, la respuesta a una pregunta.

-Es la primera vez que te veo quedarte sin palabras, Hermione-

La joven continuó en silencio, como si sopesara, lo que debía decir, pero al final las palabras nunca llegaron.

-¿Sabes algo, Hermione? Estoy segura de que Ron es capaz de hacerlo-

-No tienes idea de lo que dices- dijo Hermione, en tono áspero.

-Sí la tengo- afirmó Lavender, con total decisión- Si soy totalmente sincera, Ron no parecía nada dolido mientras bailábamos. Nadie diría que te extraña por la manera en que se reía de mis bromas y por la forma en que me abrazaba, como sino quisiera soltarme nunca.

El ligero temblor en el labio inferior de Hermione, no le pasó desapercibido. La chica estaba sufriendo, tal y como quería. Por fin se daba cuenta del tamaña de su error y que no necesariamente Ron estaría esperando por ella el resto de su vida. Lavender se dispuso a darse la vuelta, para dejar a Hermione sola con su dolor, cuando un simple gesto de la muchacha, que no esperaba, la hizo detenerse: Hermione se llevó la mano a los ojos, con discreción, como si trataran de limpiar algo. Lavender observó con atención cómo los ojos marrones que solía odiar en la escuela, tomaban una consistencia cristalina.

Hermione Granger estaba llorando.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella, algo que normalmente no sentía, y que pudo reconocer porque era la misma sensación que la asaltaba cuando devolvía al baúl de Parvati las ropas que había tomado sin permiso: culpa. Lavender se llevó la mano al cuello, donde sus dedos toparon con la fina tela de la bufanda, que a todas horas cubría las horribles heridas que Fenrir Greyback le había ocasionado aquella fatídica noche. Ciertamente, Hermione estaba sufriendo y ella se había divertido, pero faltaba un pequeño detalle: saldar cuentas pendientes.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, rebuscó en su pequeño bolso de cuentas, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

-Toma-

Hermione, que trataba de ocultar sin éxito alguno, las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, miró boquiabierta la mano extendida de Lavender.

-¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer?-

Lavender bufó, exasperada.

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa y tómalo de una vez-

Tras varios segundos de duda, Hermione tomó el objeto que Lavender le tendía: un hermoso pañuelo de seda, que ella y Parvati habían comprado en la India, varios meses atrás. La joven se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y devolvió el pañuelo a Lavender, sin dejar de mirarla, sorprendida.

-Ya quita esa cara de sorpresa, por favor- pidió Lavender, incómoda.

-No entiendo, Lavender- dijo Hermione, confusa.

- Ni yo lo entiendo- espetó Lavender- Sólo quería que sufrieras por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida para perder a Ron..

-¡Hey!- exclamó Hermione, indignada.

-…y de repente empiezas a llorar- continuó Lavender, como si nada- Entonces me sentí culpable y fue cuando tuve que darte el maldito pañuelo.

Hermione lucía completamente indignada.

- ¿Y por qué te crees con el derecho de hacerme sentir celosa?-

-¡Porque es hora de que alguien le de una lección a la gran Hermione Granger!-

Lavender no se percató de que el tono de su voz fue lo suficientemente alto, como para que las personas más cercanas a ellas (donde se contaban Dean, Seamus, Harry y Ginny) los escucharan. Un poco sonrojada, moduló el volumen de su voz hasta que este fue aceptable de nuevo.

-Mira Hermione, la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts tú fuiste la única que mostró interés por que yo viviera. Así que aceptémoslo: eres la razón de que yo esté aquí.

-Lavender, yo…-

-¡No me interrumpas!- soltó Lavender, impaciente. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, que ella ignoró por completo- Así que lo próxima lo repetiré una sola vez: Ron te extraña, así que deja el orgullo de lado y ve tras él.

Por la expresión de Hermione, Lavender supo que la joven estaba completamente anonadada: abría la boca una y otra vez sin saber que decir, como pez fuera del agua. Pero Lavender no podía culparla: ella misma estaba sorprendida. No estaba tratando de hacerse la noble, pero sabía, en el fondo, que esto era lo correcto. Durante la noche en que pudo haber muerto, Hermione no dudó en salvarla, así que ella tampoco dudaría en insistir para que reflexionara sobre su error.

-Gracias, Lavender-

Las palabras de Hermione destilaban tanta sinceridad, que Lavender no pudo menos que sonreír. Pero casi al instante, mudó su rostro en una mueca de seriedad.

-Que quede claro, Hermione- dijo Lavender- No me caes bien y no creo que lleguemos a ser amigas nunca, pero estoy segura de que ya no tenemos cuentas pendientes.

-Nunca quise que consideraras aquello una cuenta pendiente, Lavender- replicó Hermione.

Lavender, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería, se ajustó la bufanda, incómoda.

-No me importa, yo lo consideré así- aclaró ella- Pero lo que importa ahora, es que dejes de estar parada como una pasmarote y vayas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Ron está muy dolido y te puedo aconsejar algo: pídele disculpas, pero un lsencillo lo siento no bastará.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a marcharse, pero las últimas palabras de Lavender la detuvieron:

-Si quieres saber, lo que le dije antes de que saliera, fue: Dale otra oportunidad-

Atónita, por tercera vez aquella noche, Hermione escuchó las palabras de Lavender retumbar en su cabeza.

_Dale otra oportunidad._

¿Se la daría Ron? No había respuesta segura para esa pregunta.

Su mente racional, trataba de buscar explicación a las acciones de Lavender, pero decidió que eso quedaría para más tarde. Por ahora, tenía que encontrar una manera espectacular de pedirle perdón a Ron. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, hasta que su vista recayó sobre Ginny y su mente se iluminaba: tenía un plan.

Con paso decidido, caminó hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, en compañía de Harry.

-Necesito la varita y el libro-

-Ya te dije que no te los daría, Hermione. Y ahora cuéntame que hacías con Lavender-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Después te lo diré. Ahora dame lo que te estoy pidiendo-

-No-

-Dáselos, Ginny-

Hermione miró a Harry con una enorme sonrisa y descubrió el entendimiento en sus ojos. Tras varios años de amistad, era algo inevitable que Harry siempre supiera cuando tramaba algo.

Ginny, indecisa entre, le entregó a Hermione lo que pedía.

-Y ahora, Ginevra, acompáñame a hablar con Dean-

Ron caminaba en silencio, con las manos entre los bolsillos y sin rumbo fijo. Aunque a decir verdad el patio de la casa que Dean y Seamus compartían no era muy grande, así que no tenía demasiadas opciones de rumbos distintos que pudiera seguir. Suspirando, fijó la vista en el cielo, tratando de que el hermoso paisaje nocturno borrara de su mente la imagen de Hermione bailando con Terry.

Durante toda la fiesta había tenido unos deseos enormes de triturar cada uno de los huesos de Terry y cuando se atrevió a besarla en la mejilla, estuvo a punto de mandar la decencia al infierno y propinarle un sonoro golpe, pero había conseguido contenerse. La actitud de Lavender, para su desconcierto, había sido maravillosa, lo que lo había llevado a sentirse arrepentido por haberla usado de manera detestable en sexto año, pero como había dicho la chica "lo pasado, ya fue". Era una lástima que eso no pudiera aplicarse a él y Hermione, porque ella era la mujer que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, no algo que se pudiera dejar simplemente en el olvido.

_El tiro te salió por la culata, Weasley. _

Y así era. Había tratado de recurrir al mezquino juego de los celos para que Hermione supiera de lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero a ella no parecía haberle importado. Aunque Lavender hubiera dicho que la chica no hacía más que seguirle el juego, a él no le daba esa impresión. Hermione lucía demasiado feliz envuelta entre los brazos de Terry, alguien inteligente como ella, que comprendía sus ideales, alguien que entendía que el trabajo estaba por encima del amor. Alguien que estuviera al nivel de Hermione, otro Krum, no un Ron.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Tenía que dejar de lado esos pensamientos de lástima hacia si mismo. Tras muchos años de sentirse menos que el resto, era hora de aceptar que valía tanto como los demás. Había conseguido muchas cosas sin ayuda de los demás, por primera vez era reconocido como Ron Weasley, el Auror, y no como la tercera rueda de un trío de adolescentes. No había hecho nada malo, al contrario, había tratado de hacer las cosas demasiado bien, pero al final Hermione no había sabido apreciarlo.

_Dale otra oportunidad, Ron. _

¿Era tan fácil como decía Lavender? ¿Le daría otra oportunidad a Hermione?

No lo sabía. Porque siempre estaba la duda lo que ocurriría en caso de dársela. ¿Qué sucedería si a Hermione, tras unos tiempos juntos, el trabajo le volvía a resultar más importante que él? Estaba seguro de que no lograría sobrevivir otro infierno como el de las semanas pasadas. No conseguiría soportar que le robaran la ilusión de nuevo.

No eran más que situaciones hipotéticas, claro está. Hasta el momento, Hermione no había intentado un sólo acercamiento y eso era lo que más dolía, porque lo único que le daba a entender era que ya no le importaba. Al menos no como ella le importaba a él, hasta el punto de ansiarla tanto, que le dolía el cuerpo entero por no tenerla a su lado.

Por Merlín, cómo la extrañaba.

Y por más que quisiera arreglar las cosas entre ambos, no estaba entre sus manos conseguirlo. Por primera vez, no era él quién metía la pata.

El viento sopló con fuerza y las hojas de los árboles se movieron a su compás. Ron se frotó las manos porque empezaba a hacer frío y quizá era hora de volver a casa, a la dura existencia sin Hermione.

La luz de la luna dibujaba el contorno los árboles y se reflejaban sombras en el suelo. De repente el viento dejó de soplar, apagando el rumor de las hojas. Ron disfrutó el silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el entrechocar de las hojas lo interrumpió de nuevo.

Pero no había viento. Y sino había viento ¿qué diablos provocaba el sonido de las hojas? Y esa sombra en el suelo no era de un árbol, se movía demasiado, en realidad parecía una persona….

-¡RON!-

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Conocía esa voz, pero no tenía idea de adónde provenía y no entendía por qué gritaba.

-¡Arriba, idiota!-

Esa otra voz también la conocía.

-¡Ron, arriba! –

Y esa otra, también.

-En el nombre de Merlín, hombre, ¡no seas tan lento!-

Ron miró a su alrededor, y descubrió la figura de Dean Thomas a pocos metros detrás de donde él se encontraba. Y al lado de Dean estaban Harry, Ginny y prácticamente toda la gente invitada a la fiesta.

Excepto Hermione.

-No me vuelvas a llamar lento, Thomas-

-Por amor de Dios, Ron- chilló Ginny- Sino quieres que te golpee, mira hacia arriba-

-¿Para qué?-

-¡Ronald Weasley, mira hacia arriba!-

La primera voz que había escuchado gritaba de nuevo. Inconscientemente, Ron miró hacia arriba y cuando vio lo que vio, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de ir a dar contra el suelo.

-¡¿Se puedes saber qué haces ahí arriba, Hermione?!-

Hermione Granger, miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore, Prefecta, Premio Anual, Miembro del trío de oro, Héroe de guerra y una de las trabajadoras más prominentes del Ministerio, se encontraba a varios metros de altura, aferrada a una escoba y con un voluminoso libro bajo el brazo, libro que reconoció como el de Historia de Hogwarts, regalo de Harry.

-¡Necesitaba hablar contigo!-

Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello, furioso.

-¿Y no podías hacerlo como la gente normal?- gritó.

-Hermione no es normal, Ron- susurró Ginny.

Allá arriba, Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Te escuché Ginny!- gritó- ¡Y las vas a pagar!

-¡Hermione! – vociferó Ginny- ¡Es la verdad!

-Ginny, en serio…

-¡Cállense las dos!- soltó Ron.

Eso estaba rayando en lo ridículo. Si entre las dos pensaban humillarlo, pues lo estaban consiguiendo. Ron fijó la vista en Hermione y preocupado, observó cómo esta mantenía un precario equilibrio en la escoba.

-¡No sé que estás tratando de hacer, pero baja de una buena vez!- gritó Ron- ¡Todos sabemos que odias volar!

-¡Ese es el punto!- chilló Hermione, al tiempo que la escoba daba una sacudida- ¡No importa que me dé miedo volar Ron, haré lo que sea por ti!

Ron sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Por más eufórico que lo pusiera lo que Hermione acababa de decir, tenía que buscar al genio al que se le había ocurrido esa idea.

-¿De quién es la escoba?-escupió entre dientes.

-De nadie- se apresuró a decir Harry.

-¿De quién es la escoba?-

-Es mía, Ron- se adelantó Dean, avergonzado- Pero Hermione amenazó con dañar partes muy importantes de mi anatomía sino se la daba.

-Eres un hombre muerto, Thomas- espetó Ron-Es una lástima que este sea tu último cumpleaños.

Dean palideció por completo, pero Ron no continuó prestándole atención. Tenía que bajar a Hermione antes de que saliera malherida por tamaña idiotez.

-¡Iré por ti!-

-Ni lo intentes- gritó Hermione.

La escoba se descontroló, subiendo unos metros más. Hermione dio un chillido de miedo, mientras Ron buscaba como histérico alguien que le prestara una escoba.

-¡Escúchame Ron!- gritó la joven, una vez que hubo retomado el control de la escoba- ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui una completa idiota! ¡Eres lo más importante en mi vida! ¡Más que cualquier libro o que mi trabajo!

La escoba, probablemente sintiendo la inseguridad de la persona que llevaba sobre ella, empezó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, provocando que Hermione estuviera a punto de resbalar.

-¡Hermione!-

Si a Hermione llegaba a sucederle algo, Ron jamás se lo perdonaría. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ocurrírsele esa idea? Hermione era brillante la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque Ron no podía dejar de considerar todo lo que estaba haciendo para disculparse, definitivamente no consideraba esta una de sus mejores ideas. Una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro, no estaba concentrada en el hecho de que la mujer que amaba se encontraba a varios metros en el aire y que bien podía matarse si se caía, sino que repetía, una y otra vez, las palabras, maravillosas palabras que la joven gritaba.

_Dale otra oportunidad, Ron. _

La duda de nuevo. ¿Era tan fácil?

Hermione empezó a gritar de nuevo y Ron se apresuró a escucharla.

-¡Nunca tuve que haberte pedido un tiempo, Ron! ¡Es lo más estúpido que he hecho, porque la única verdad es que no puedo estar sin ti!-

El corazón de Ron palpitó con más fuerza. Desesperado, su vista vagó por la multitud de personas, enternecidas y asustadas, que observaban la escena. Sus ojos se cruzaron con otros azules, más claros que los suyos.

_Dale otra oportunidad, Ron. _

Tal vez Lavender tuviera razón.

Tal vez no.

Sus ojos se apartaron de los azules de la muchacha y miró hacia Hermione de nuevo. La escoba se movía cada vez con más violencia y la chica lucía aterrorizada.

- ¿Nadie tiene una escoba?-

-Iré por la mía- dijo Harry

-¡Espera, Harry!- gritó Hermione- ¡Aún no termino!-

Ron estaba a punto de responderle que no fuera tan necia, pero lo que Hermione hizo a continuación lo detuvo: la muchacha sacó de debajo del brazo el libro que llevaba y para sorpresa de todos, empezó a arrancar las hojas, una por una.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, cubiertos por una lluvia de hojas. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: Hermione, la mayor amante de los libros que debía existir sobre la tierra, estaba destrozando uno, y no cualquiera, sino su libro favorito. Ron no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, limitándose a quedar paralizado. Su mente aún no era capaz de procesar lo que Hermione estaba haciendo y aún seguía sin entender cuál era el punto de todo aquello. Una mano sobre su hombro lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido, tomó la hoja de papel que Terry Boot le tendía…y leyó. En tinta verde, que bien sabía era la Tinta indeleble de Sortilegios Weasley, hecha para que ni el más avanzado limpiador mágico pudiera borrarla, estaban escritas las dos simples frases "Te amo, Ron. ¿Me perdonas?".

El muchacho se quedó sin habla por unos instantes. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione. No estaba seguro de lo qué debía responder. O quizás sí, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar después.

De la mente de Ron se borró todo pensamiento, cuando vio que la escoba de Hermione se movía con más fuerza. La muchacha se aferró con las dos manos al mango, pero daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se caería. Ron dio la vuelta y apremió a Harry para que fuera a buscar su escoba, temiendo que fuera muy tarde. Harry se dispuso a ir, pero para sorpresa de todos, Hermione logró dominar una vez más la escoba , consiguió dirigirla, aunque con poca elegancia, al suelo.

Ron observó, poco a poco, cómo la joven perdía altura. Cuando al fin Hermione logró aterrizar, soltó una bocanada de aire, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Los primeros pasos de la muchacha sobre el suelo fueron torpes, pero finalmente logró recuperar la estabilidad. Cuando levantó el rostro, las miradas de ambos se conectaron.

-¿Ron?-

El joven se quedó momentáneamente con la garganta seca. Sus piernas no respondían, y de repente había olvidado cómo se caminaba. Para su suerte, al parecer Hermione sí lo recordaba, porque no le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta él.

-¿Me perdonas?-

_Dale otra oportunidad, Ron. _

Los segundos pasaron, pero no fue capaz de contestar. No hasta que su mente puso a trabajar los engranajes de su memoria y recordó, como hace varios, había abandonado a sus amigos y cómo Harry Hermione le habían dado una segunda oportunidad .

-Sí-

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione, con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

Ron levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha. Pero ese simple gesto, no fue suficiente. Impulsado por días de separación, de corazones rotos y el deseo de sentir de nuevo el maravilloso olor de Hermione, el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo. Sus labios buscaron ansiosos los de ella y al instante todo desapareció, eran sólo Ron y Hermione, los suaves labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, entremezclada con el sabor a chocolate y el salado de las lágrimas. Cuando se separaron, jadeantes, Ron observó, embelesado, el semblante sonrojado de ella y sus labios un poco hinchados, diciéndose que jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

-Yo también te amo- susurró Ron, logrando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se ensanchara aún más.

-Es como estar en la Sala de los Menesteres otra vez-se quejó Harry.

Ron, Hermione, y todos los presentes se echaron a reír con ganas, porque todos estaban al tanto del trauma que Harry sufría por haber sido el único testigo del primer beso entre sus mejores amigos. El pelirrojo estrechó a Hermione entre sus brazos con más fuerza,dispuesto a no soltarla nunca más. Por encima del hombro de la chicas, su vista se topó con un animado Terry Boot que conversaba y reía con Lavender.

Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Fuera la primera o la segunda o la tercera, muchas cosas podían pasar cuando se concedían oportunidades a otras personas. De eso no tenía duda.


	22. Hermanos

**Hermanos**

Hermione camina tambaleante por los pasillos, sin saber adónde dirigirse. Los pies le pesan por el cansancio y en la cabeza retumban los gemidos de todos los heridos en batalla, a los cuales ha estado atendiendo durante incontables horas en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le ha permitido salir, probablemente porque tiene la apariencia de alguien que está a punto de desmayarse.

Hace horas que no sabe nada de Harry, de Ron y el resto de los Weasley, no desde que Mcgonagall le pidió que ayudara en la enfermería. Está segura que Harry se encuentra en el dormitorio de los chicos, recibiendo un merecido descanso y supone que Ron está con el resto de su familia, tratando de entender la magnitud de la pérdida que acaba de sufrir.

Las manos empiezan a temblarle con violencia cuando recuerda los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, cuerpos que pertenecen a personas a las que ama, con las que alguna vez rió y de las que ahora nunca volverá a escuchar su voz. Sin la mano de Ron sosteniendo la suya, siente que las fuerzas le faltan y el sentimiento de soledad la ataca. Quiere a sus padres junto a ella, diciéndole que todo estará bien como hacían cuando era pequeña, y aseguraban siempre que la respuesta a cualquier problema está en los libros. Pero no puede aferrarse a ese deseo, porque sus padres están a cientos de kilómetros , sin saber que tienen una hija llamada Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente del colegio. Y siente el corazón hundirse, porque sabe que esta vez, ningún libro le ayudará a superar lo que está pasando.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no sabe qué hacer. Voldemort ha muerto, pero ha dejado atrás una ola de dolor y sufrimiento. No se cree capaz de enfrentar la mirada de desconsuelo en los ojos azules de Ron ni el llanto ruidoso de la señora Weasley. Por el momento, sólo quiere dormir durante horas seguidas y que cuando despierte, alguien le diga que esto es un mal sueño.

Una mano de hierro parece atenazar su garganta y durante todo el día no ha logrado derramar una sola lágrima. Sabe que quiere hacerlo, que todo el dolor se diluya en un torrente de agua salada que la haga sentirse mejor, pero no puede. Y conforma empieza a pensar en todos los que han perdido, la respiración le falla y se marea. Trata de apoyarse en una de las paredes, pero pierde el equilibrio y sin control alguno sobre su cuerpo, cae de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Hermione!-

Reconoce la voz, pero sabe que no pertenece a Ron, sino a la otra persona que más quiere en el mundo, aparte del chico que ama. Un brazo la rodea por los hombros mientras una mano cálida dibuja círculos en su espalda, iguales a las caricias que su madre le daba cuando estaba enferma. La muchacha levanta el rostro y sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos verdes intensos de Harry. Su mejor amigo no luce mejor que ella, y la desolación se adivina en su mirada, pero de alguna manera, el maravilloso Harry trata de sonreír…aunque al final el esfuerzo resulta en vano.

-Fueron demasiados-

-Lo siento-

La voz ronca de Harry y la lágrima solitaria en la mejilla del joven, son el motor que hace que sus emociones exploten. Segundos después, Hermione Granger llora como nunca ha llorado en su vida: por Fred, por Lupin, por Tonks, por Moody y por el resto de personas que no conoce y que ya no están. La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Harry, hace que Hermione tenga la necesidad de abrazarlo con fuerza, porque sabe que su amigo se disculpa, ya que él, más que nadie, carga con la culpa de las pérdidas. Harry le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y casi al instante empieza a susurrar una letanía de disculpas, que no tienen nada que ver con las muertes que ambos lloran.

-Siento haber dicho su nombre en el bosque. Siento que te hayan hecho tanto daño. Siento haber peleado contigo en tercer año por una estúpida escoba y por no haberte hecho caso tantas veces.

Hermione solloza con más fuerza, pero no le importa, porque justo ahora abraza al hermano que creyó perdido hace unas horas, y por el momento, es quizá lo único que necesita.

Y aquellas personas que pasan por el pasillo, tratan de contener las propias lágrimas ante la vista de los hermanos que sollozan juntos, ajenos a todo lo que los rodea.

* * *

Ron no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que Ginny y él se han tomado de la mano. Era una práctica común cuando eran niños y se dormían acurrucados, el uno al lado del otro, tras uno de los largos cuentos de su madre. Pero conforme pasaron los años, Ginny dejó de ser su mejor amiga, a la que protegía de los truenos durante las noches de tormenta, y ahora se ha convertido en una hermosa joven, a la que apenas reconoce como la misma chiquilla pecosa y tímida, de su infancia.

La pequeña mano de Ginny lo hala, y en silencio, ambos se alejan del Gran Comedor, del cuerpo sin vida de Fred. Observa la cara de su hermana y reconoce en ella el dolor desgarrador que provoca la pérdida de una persona tan cercana. Trata de hacerse el fuerte, porque no quiere que Ginny lo vea derrumbarse, aunque sabe que la determinación no le alcanzará demasiado. El dolor, implacable, quiere abrirse paso una vez más, pero Ron ya no sabe si las lágrimas le alcanzarán para continuar.

A paso lento llegan a la desierta sala Común de Gryffindor, donde en el fondo esperaba ver a Harry o a Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo y a pesar de la desolación que lo embarga, su corazón late un poco más fuerte al pensar en ella. Se siente intranquilo con Hermione lejos, porque es su cercanía la que ha conseguido mantener el dolor a raya, hasta ahora. La mano de Ginny lo hala una vez más, hasta que ambos se encuentran sentados en uno de los sofás.

Ron mira con detenimiento el semblante de Ginny y en silencio se pregunta, cuándo se transformó su pequeña hermana, en la mujer que tiene al lado. Internamente se lamente por no haber sido más cercano a ella estos últimos años, pero se promete con vehemencia recobrar la intimidad que antes compartieran.

Las pequeñas manos de Ginny aferran la camisa de Ron con fuerza y la joven oculta el rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Ron, con mucha más sensibilidad que una cucharilla de té, rodea a Ginny con ambos brazos y apoya la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

-Fred-

El pequeño cuerpo de la joven es sacudido por los sollozos, y Ron, rotas sus defensas al escuchar el nombre que ella pronuncia, se abandona al consuelo de las lágrimas, junto a su hermana. Agotados por el cansancio y tras largos minutos de llanto sin descanso, ambos se quedan dormidos, con los brazos alrededor del otro, en la misma posición en que Harry y Hermione, los encontrarán horas después.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Ni me pregunten. Decidí que quería escribir algo al azar, mientras se me ocurre algo decente, y salió esto. No es precisamente Ron y Hermione, pero mi musa no me dio para más. **

**Esperemos que para el próximo Retazo, me sugiera temas más alegres.**


	23. Yo también soy alto

**Yo también soy alto**

Ron camina a grandes pasos, sacando el pecho y mostrando los dientes en una enorme sonrisa, mientras canta en voz baja la tonada de Weasley es nuestro rey. Esa mañana ha estado espectacular y no hay nadie que pueda decir lo contrario: ha parado cinco penaltis seguidos. Harry no ha dejado de darle palmadas en la espalda, emocionado y Hermione repite cada pocos minutos lo maravilloso que ha estado. Un rubor tiñe sus mejillas, porque no hay nada en el mundo mejor que un cumplido de parte de ella.

Hoy nada podrá arruinar su buen humor, ni siquiera las últimas noticias que Hagrid les ha dado sobre Aragog. Por lo que al respecta, la enorme acromántula puede irse a vivir al Polo Norte, si lo desea, aunque la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo semigigante no ha dejado de darle pena. En su mente, recrea una y otra vez las jugadas de esa mañana, hasta que una visión hilarante lo distrae: Mclaggen trata de entrar en el Gran Comedor, pero antes de lograr su cometido, se da un fuerte golpe contra el marco de la puerta. Ron lanza una carcajada de pura felicidad y camina a pasos más grandes detrás del chico.

Esa mañana, no estaba seguro de lograr entrar en el equipo. Había oponentes demasiado buenos, el mejor de todos Mclaggen, pero para sorpresa, el chico de sétimo falló el quinto penalti, lanzándose al lado opuesto, como si repentinamente alguien lo hubiera confundido. Ron se encoge de hombros y sonríe para sus adentros, porque se siente maravilloso destacar en algo, además del ajedrez.

-Parece un idiota-

Se queda en silencio, pero no recibe respuesta alguna. Al mirar hacia ambos, se da cuenta que Harry y Hermione han desaparecido de repente. Mira hacia atrás y frunce el entrecejo, porque lo que ve no le gusta nada: Harry y Hermione se han quedado muy atrás, y conversan demasiado juntos, al parecer no dispuestos a compartir con él su secreto.

Una sensación ya conocida, y que odia, porque no debería dudar de esa manera de sus amigos, lo perturba: celos. Pero no puede evitar que los mismos pensamientos que invaden su cabeza cada vez que ve a Harry y Hermione más amigables de lo normal, lo asalten de nuevo.

_Son perfectos el uno para el otro._

_No soy suficiente para ella._

Y para su horror, recuerda la conversación que Hermione ha sostenido con Harry esa mañana: Harry es más guapo, tiene cicatrices que se ha ganado por su valentía y todo el mundo lo adora.

Harry es El elegido.

Y el sólo es Ron.

Ninguno de sus patéticos intentos para atraer la atención de Hermione esa mañana, ni el "yo también soy alto" y el "tengo cicatrices", ha resultado. Y ahora la chica piensa, lo mismo que piensan todas: que Harry es el mejor.

Lavender pasa a su lado y le dirige una enorme sonrisa, pero apenas sí le presta atención. Cansado del cuchicheo entre Harry y Hermione, se devuelve sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a terminar la plática.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta, sin poder evitar el tono desconfiado.

-Nada-

Los dos se acercan hacia él, pero Ron ya no tiene ganas de hablar. Porque Harry y Hermione ocultan algo, y la situación no le agrada nada. El olor a comida, que usualmente consigue emocionarlo, no le hace ni cosquillas. Va tan distraído, que no se da cuenta de la presencia del profesor Slughorn, hasta que les habla. Escucha como invita a Harry, y para su sorpresa, también a Hermione, a una cena, con un selecto grupo de estudiantes, se supone que la colección de jóvenes más prometedores de Hogwarts, según le ha escuchado decir al profesor Flitwick. A él ni siquiera tiene la amabilidad de dirigirle una mirada, como si estuviera pintado en la pared. Y se da cuenta con amargura, que Harry y Hermione no son los únicos que se han olvidado de su existencia esa mañana.

-Diantre, ojalá puedas venir. ! No se me antoja nada ir sola!-

-No creo que estés sola, supongo que también habrá invitado a Ginny-apunta Ron, molesto.

El día, que presentía maravilloso, se ha arruinado por completo.

* * *

**Esto es una viñeta de relleno.**

**¿Han visto la película? La amé por completo y es mi preferida, aunque haya escenas que no tengan razón de ser. El R/Hr me ha dejado 100% satisfecha. Y amé el H/G pero quedó debiendo. Las actuaciones fueron muy buenas, y Tom Felton estuvo espectacular. No pude evitar enojarme con Harry cuando le hace el sectusempra. Mi pobre Draco, daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.**

**Nos leemos. **


	24. Sin saber adónde estás

Hermione, vestida de blanco, lucía encantadora de pie entre aquel prado lleno de flores. De repente soltó la risa, y Ron no tenía idea de qué podía ser tan divertido, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera escuchar aquel mágico sonido proveniente de sus labios. La joven tendió la mano, pero Ron no logró alcanzarla.

-Ven, Ron-

Y a cada palabra, retrocedía unos pasos, alejándose de él.

-¡Hermione, espera!-

Pero ella no lo esperó. Corrió hacia el bosquecillo que bordeaba el prado y sin ningún motivo aparente, comenzó a sollozar. Ron frunció el entrecejo, sin entender. ¿Por qué su Hermione lloraba? Odiaba verla llorar.

-No puedes alcanzarme, Ron. No puedes-

Y sin más, desapareció.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Hermione!-

Ron despertó, con el rostro húmedo por el sudor frío y las lágrimas. El pecho le dolía y el corazón no dejaba de latirle con violencia. Otra vez ese sueño, el sueño que se repetía todas las noches, donde revivía el dolor de perder a Hermione y que le recordaba la estupidez que había hecho. Se pasó la manga de la pijama por los ojos y a tientas, iluminado por la luz plateada que se filtraba a través de las cortinas en el cuarto de invitados de Shell Cottage; trató de alcanzar el jarrón lleno de agua fresca, que Fleur dejaba puntualmente todas las noches, en la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

El agua helada consiguió calmar su sed, pero no así el dolor en el pecho. Sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño, así que se limitó a sentarse en su cama, preguntándose por millonésima vez, dónde podrían estar Harry y Hermione. El conocido nudo en su garganta, no tardó en formarse, mientras trataba de ahogar sus emociones. Pero era inútil, porque tarde o temprano, terminarían de apoderarse de él.

Llevaba semanas en Shell Cottage, sin saber qué debía hacer exactamente. En su mente había única idea: volver con Harry y Hermione. Pero ¿cómo? No tenía idea de a quién pedir ayuda. No podía arriesgarse a ver a su familia, porque ellos no entenderían por qué había cometido semejante cobardía. Los gemelos no lo dejarían en paz y Ginny….no quería pensar de lo que podría ser capaz su hermana menor.

Bill había sido increíblemente comprensivo. No lo había juzgado, no le había dicho "Ron, eres un idiota, un cobarde, un asqueroso traidor". No lo había llamado con ninguno de los horribles adjetivos que él mismo no dejaba de atribuirse a todas horas. No le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, como sabía que tenía merecido. El buen Bill le había dado unas palmadas en el hombro y le había dicho que después hablarían de ello. Y cuando por fin, venciendo su vergüenza, Ron se había atrevido a confesarle toda la verdad, tan sólo le dijo que debía buscar la forma de enmendar sus errores.

No entendía cómo su hermano podía tratarlo con tanta amabilidad, cuando él no sentía otra cosa que desprecio hacia si mismo. ¿Qué clase de amigo dejaba a los otros abandonados cuando más lo necesitaban? ¿Qué clase de amigo abandonaba a los otros porque tenía hambre? Ron suspiró con fuerza, dejando que las primeras lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes y ruidos, de la cara de decepción y odio de Harry, de los gritos de Hermione, que le pedían que regresara.

Hermione.

Si le dolía estar lejos de Harry, no tenía palabras para explicar la falta que le hacía Hermione. Las ganas de mirar hacia el frente y saber que se encontraría con aquellos grandes ojos marrones y la sonrisa de ella, eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlas. Necesitaba a Hermione, la había empezado a necesitar hacía muchos años atrás y ahora su ausencia era insoportable.

Tenía que volver con ellos, porque sin Harry y sin Hermione, su existencia era miserable. Pasaba los días tratando de obtener noticias suyas en la radio, y cada vez que se cruzaba con la foto de Harry y el título de Indeseable número sobre ella, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de ver a su amigo, de que supiera que había sido un estúpido y de que estaba arrepentido.

Y sin embargo, las dudas lo asaltaban en ocasiones. Porque ya no tenía el relicario con él, pero este había sembrado una semilla venenosa en su mente, que pugnaba por crecer, por hacerse más grande. ¿Y si de verdad no lo necesitaban? ¿Si no era más que un simple estorbo y Harry y Hermione se encontraban mejor sin él? Ron se repetía una y otra vez que no era así, sus amigos contaban con él, Hermione contaba con él. Porque si de verdad no lo valorara ¿por qué le había suplicado que volviera? Se llevó una mano al costado, lugar hasta donde se había extendido el dolor que había comenzado en su pecho. Trató de ignorar el vacío en su estómago, pero sabía que esa sensación no se iría hasta que volviera a estar al lado de Harry y Hermione.

Más lágrimas gruesas descendieron por sus mejillas y Ron les permitió hacer su viaje con total libertad. No tenía sentido alguno limpiarlas, sabiendo que vendrían más. En su mente aún vagaba la pregunta que más miedo le daba hacerse, porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta: ¿qué pasaría cuándo volviera a encontrarse con Harry y Hermione, si es que lo conseguía? ¿Se atreverían a perdonarle? Una mano de hierro se cerró sobre su estómago y las manos comenzaron a temblarle ante la posibilidad de una negativa. Harry y Hermione podrían decirle que no, que su amistad no valía lo suficiente como para perdonarle. Y él tendría que dar la vuelta sin poder decir nada, porque les había dado la espalda a sus amigos de una manera vil y ellos estaban en todo su derecho de no aceptarlo de nuevo en sus vidas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Bill entró, con el rostro pálido. Ron no hizo amago de limpiarse las lágrimas, porque no era la primera vez que su hermano lo veía en esas condiciones. Bill caminó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro, acción que lo alarmó. La expresión de ansiedad en el rostro de su hermano mayor, indicaba que algo malo había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede, Bill?-

-Han hechizado su nombre, Ron-

El más joven de los Weasley frunció el entrecejo.

- No entiendo de qué hablas, Bill-

Bill se pasó una mano, por la barbilla sin afeitar y su mirada cansada se posó sobre Ron.

- El nombre de Quien tú sabes, Ron. Si pronuncias su verdadero nombre, te atrapan. Han estado a punto de atrapar a Kingsley….

Violentos sollozos se apoderaron de Ron, antes de que Bill pudiera terminar de contar lo que había sucedido con Kingsley. Ron sintió como los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo rodeaban, mientras lloraba con completo abandono. Ahora ya no había esperanza, Harry y Hermione caerían en cualquier momento en manos de mortífagos. Sólo bastaba con que alguno de los dos, pronunciara el nombre maldito, el nombre que al que le habían perdido el miedo, para que los atraparan. Para que los asesinaran.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos,

Harry…..Hermione….

Los sollozos le cortaban las palabras y las manos de Bill sobre su espalda, no lograban tranquilizarlo.

-Ron, escúchame-

La potente voz de su hermano lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Harry y Hermione te necesitan. Tienes que volver con ellos-

-No sé cómo, Bill. No sé cómo….

Bill puso las manos sobre los hombros de Ron, con firmeza.

- Ya encontrarás la forma, Ron. Sé que no me decepcionarás-

Y no sin antes revolver la cabellera de su hermano, Bill abandonó la habitación. Ron se quedó sentado en su cama, tratando de controlarse. Bill tenía razón, debía volver con Harry y Hermione lo antes posible. Sería un maravilloso regalo de Navidad que alguien le dijera cómo.

_¿Recuerdas…recuerdas a Ron?_

Ron sintió que su corazón dejó de latir un minuto. Esa voz…pero ¿dónde?

_¿Cuándo rompió su varita, al chocar en carro? Nunca fue la misma, tuvo que conseguir otra. _

Al instante su manó bajó hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, y con dedos temblorosos, sacó el desiluminador, el lugar de adonde había salido la voz. No tenía nada de diferente, pero dejándose llevar por el impulso, Ron lo apretó y de repente el cuarto quedó a oscuras. Quedóse quieto unos minutos, hasta que sus ojos adivinaron una luz azul y pulsante, que entraba por la ventana. Ron supo que el momento de marcharse había llegado, por lo que sin dudarlo, tomó su mochila del suelo, y salió corriendo de la casa, sin decir adiós y esperando que Bill comprendiera su repentina ausencia.

Llegó hasta el jardín y se acercó lentamente a la luz, pero la escurridiza esfera se alejó hasta llegar al cobertizo de la casa. Ron caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos, cuando, para su sorpresa, la esfera de luz lo traspasó, ubicándose en el punto exacto donde se encontraba su corazón. Era una sensación cálida, que lo hizo sentir esperanza de nuevo. Y Ron no supo por qué, pero al instante estuvo seguro de que ella lo llevaría a donde necesitaba ir, de vuelta hacia Hermione. Así que sin más dilación, Ronald Weasley desapareció en mitad de la noche, para ir en busca de su destino.

* * *

**Estaba escuchando la canción Set the fire to the third bar de Snow Patrol y dos de las estrofas me conmovieron demasiado: **

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from here to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold gound  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

**Conectando, una cosa con otra se me ocurrió esta viñeta. Probablemente ya hayan leído lo mismo miles de veces, pero de cualquier manera aquí está. Si quieren, pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen, creo que va con la idea. **


	25. MiniHermione

**Mini Hermione.**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que llegaría a amar a otra mujer tanto como amo a mi esposa, les habría dicho que estaban locos, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Hermione era la mujer más importante en mi vida. Pero el tiempo demostró que era yo quien estaba equivocado.

Hace cuatro años un ser diminuto, rosado y llorón, entró en nuestras vidas y nada ha sido igual desde entonces. Sólo puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista, porque desde que mis ojos se posaron en ese rostro arrugado por el llanto, supe que sería capaz de defender a esa criatura con mi propia vida, si fuera necesario. Recuerdo cómo la alcé aquel día, horrorizado, porque era una experiencia completamente desconocida para mí y tenía miedo de hacer daño a un ser tan frágil. Y el buen Harry, que ya era padre y tenía experiencia en esas cosas, me demostró la manera correcta de hacerlo, hasta que se me quitaron los nervios y finalmente pude disfrutar de la sensación de tener a mi hija entre mis brazos.

No bromeo al decir que Rosie es la bebé más hermosa que he visto jamás. Es algo que todos los padres dicen, pero en mi caso es absolutamente cierto. No he encontrado a otra niña más hermosa que la mía y soy capaz de defender esa opinión frente a cualquier persona. Y también puedo asegurar, que Hugo es el niño más hermoso que existe, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Desde el primer día que Rosie entró en nuestras vidas, todo cambió. Comenzaron las tardes interminables de insomnio, de calmar llantos y cambiar pañales, pero al final valió la pena. Porque la primera vez que Rosie dijo papá y que dio sus primeros pasos, literalmente perdí la respiración. Hermione siempre dice que ese día me puse morado y que si ella no me hubiera golpeado, probablemente me habría desmayado.

Mi pequeña Rosie es la persona más curiosa que conozco. Quiere tener una respuesta para todo, pero eso no es de extrañar, siendo hija de Hermione. Puede empezar haciendo las preguntas más comunes, desde por qué llueve hasta terminar preguntando por qué su mamá me grita tantas veces al día, para lo cual no tengo respuesta, porque nunca le doy motivos a mi esposa para enojarse. No es mi culpa si el microondas hizo explosión el día anterior, sólo porque puse las medias de Hugo adentro. Hermione dijo que calentaba cosas, pero nunca especificó cuáles y yo sólo quería saber si se podían secar en él.

Algo realmente divertido sobre Rosie, es que, según me dijo el otro día, mamá y papá existen para jugar con ella. No importa si alguno de los dos está tomando una siesta, preparando la comida o terminando algún trabajo atrasado, si Rosie quiere jugar, papá y mamá tienen que parar lo que sea que estén haciendo, para jugar con ella. Y si alguno de los dos se rehúsa, que Merlín nos ayude, porque Rosie tiene el temperamento Weasley, más desarrollado que cualquier otro miembro en mi familia.

A mi hija le encanta que le lean cuentos. Incluso tiene un bulto cargado de libros, que arrastra de un lado hacia otro de la casa, para que Hermione o yo los veamos con ella en los momentos más inesperados. Cuando la veo con su bulto, me recuerda a Hermione en la escuela, siempre rodeada de libros. Y es que Rosie es idéntica a su madre, una Hermione en miniatura, a excepción de los ojos y el color de cabello. Ambas tienen la misma habilidad de manejarme a voluntad y las dos fruncen el entrecejo y aprietan los labios, cuando están enojadas.

Amo a mi hija y no tengo reparos en decirlo. Cada vez que Rosie ríe o me abraza, todo lo malo que me ha sucedido durante el día, queda atrás, porque un gesto de mi hija, es capaz de iluminar cualquier momento oscuro. Justo ahora la puerta de mi estudio se abre y entra ella, con esa enorme sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se inflame de felicidad. Quiere que le lea un cuento y claro está, yo no dudo en hacerlo. La siento en mi regazo, mientras sus diminutas manos sostienen el libro emocionada.

A veces a Hermione le gusta hablar del futuro, cuando Rosie se convierta en una señorita y vaya a Hogwarts, sólo por molestarme. Dice que soy demasiado celoso y que no sabe qué haré cuando mi princesa empiece a fijarse en chicos. Como siempre, mi adorada esposa está en lo correcto. Ese es un pensamiento que no me gusta explorar en lo absoluto, porque me pone enfermo. A Harry le pasa lo mismo con Lily, pero ella es dos años menor que Rosie, así que para él, el sufrimiento tardará más en llegar.

Por ahora, soy feliz así. Sé que algún día crecerá y que otras personas entrarán en su vida. Pero sé que en estos momentos soy junto con Hermione, el centro, a quien busca para que la protejan de de los truenos y de las arañas.

Con los chicos…..bueno, con ellos lidiaré cuando haya llegado el momento.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Sé que llevo mucho, mucho sin actualizar, pero la única disculpa es que la universidad no me deja tiempo libre.**

**De cualquier manera, ahí tienen el retazo. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes ha escuchado la última escena inventada para DH? Harry y Hermione bailando juntos…en serio quiero matar a alguien.**


End file.
